Le chaton du chiot et de la panthère
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Kara et Lena sont de nouveaux les best friend of the wold, Kara revient d'un combat difficile contre l'anti monitor et n'en est pas sortie indemne... Elles passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble mais un soir elles font une découvertes qui les poussent enfin à faire évoluer leur relation... SUPERCORP of course Rating T, M pour le dernier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, les amis non ce n'est pas la suite de l'héritière ou du médaillon mais la partie 1/5 de ma fic qui devait être un os lol, je vous poste cela en attendant les deux autres fics, j'ai entièrement écris et corrigé celle ci donc si vous êtes motivées la suite arrivera demain car inutile de vous faire attendre si vous me montrer que vous aimez.**

**J'ai passé 15 jours dessus négligeant un peu l'héritière le médaillon étant en correction chez ma beta qui st aussi co auteure donc je ne sais pas quand je mettrais à jour, je m'en excuse par avance.**

**Cette fic était une idée qui e trottais dans la tête depuis un moment (comme tant d'autres) j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour nous soulager un peu de la lourdeur de la série en ce moment qui met à mal nos cœurs de shippeur, donc aucun drame ici, juste de la romance de la mignotitude, bref pas de guimauve enfin j'espère une petite dose de fluffy saupoudré d'un peu de drama mais rien de méchant**

**Comme toujours Supergirl ne m'appartiens pas ni tout ce qui s'y rattache, sinon je ne choisirais pas la facilité comme semble vouloir le faire les feignasses de Showrunner...**

**Voila bonne lecture et peut être à demain a vous d'en décider...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elles rentraient d'un diner entre amies, un de leur nombreux moment depuis des années. Plusieurs fois par semaine, elles se retrouvaient ainsi. Un diner, un déjeuner, un cinéma, un bowling tous les moyens étaient bon pour se voir. C'était comme si cela leur était vital. Chacune appréciait la présence de l'autre, leur relation était fusionnelle, l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre elles, était tellement flagrante qu'on pouvait penser qu'elles étaient en couple mais Kara et Lena étaient juste des amies. C'était du moins ce qu'elles prétendaient.

Mais elles étaient tellement plus que des amies, on aurait pu dire des jumelles de cœur mais là encore, il avait tellement plus. Tellement de force dans leurs sentiments, un amour pure et profond, platonique parce qu'elles n'osaient franchir le pas ou même s'avouer à elles-mêmes ce qu'il y avait derrière les regards tendres et appuyés. Ce que les sourires qu'elles ne se réservaient qu'entre elles pouvaient signifier. Ce que les câlins et étreintes douces pouvaient vouloir dire. Kara était tellement tactile et Lena tout le contraire pourtant avec la blonde, elle était même demandeuse de ces contacts.

Elles étaient bien les seules à ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de leur amitié qui avait essuyée toutes les épreuves. La plus difficile dernièrement avait été la révélation de la blonde à la brune sur sa double identité qui était arrivée bien trop tard. La jeune PDG avait eu du mal à accepter la trahison. Tous ses mensonges durant des années, ses fausses excuses pour disparaître. Les moments où Lena avait été terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Kara par sa faute alors que la jeune femme ne risquait rien. Alors elle avait perdu l'esprit s'était enfermée dans une idée utopique de créer un monde meilleur. Elle avait voulu supprimer la violence en éliminant les mensonges et le mal.

La blonde avait lutté pour la ramener, avait subi sa rancœur, ses blessures, ne perdant jamais espoir de sauver son âme. Elle s'était accrochée, encore et encore, alors que la cadette des Luthor la repoussait, niant l'évidence que sans elle, elle n'était plus elle-même. Mais alors qu'elle avait échoué dans son plan de sauver le monde, il y avait eu cette crise majeure qui avait engloutie le multivers, elle avait donc aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, collaborant avec la sœur traitresse de la Kryptonienne et cette dernière lui avait parlé, lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours son amie, que Kara ne l'abandonnait pas et qu'elle était la seule à qui la fille du ciel avait révélé son identité.

Bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas cru mais elle lui avait expliqué que James savait déjà puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Superman qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa cousine. Que J'onn veillait sur elle depuis la mort de leur père. Que Brainiac venait du futur et savait donc déjà. Elle lui avait raconté que Nia était devenue la protégée de Kara qui l'avait aidée à maitriser ses pouvoirs et que le seul à qui elle en avait parlé c'était Winn et à cette époque elle n'était pas Supergirl, juste Kara Danvers qui avait empêché le crash d'un avion.

Alors au final, Lena était bel et bien la seule en qui Kara avait eu assez confiance pour lui révéler son identité, que cela lui avait pris du temps parce qu'au départ on lui avait interdit, puis parce que la peur de la perdre après avoir conservé le secret durant ces années lui avait fait garder le silence. Alors Lena avait compris. Elle avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait pour quiconque, se mettre à la place de l'autre et inverser les rôles. N'aurait-elle pas agis de la même façon ? Ce qu'il y avait entre elles, dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, et elle chérissait chaque moment.

Personne depuis sa mère biologique, n'avait été aussi important pour elle que Kara Danvers, Supergirl, de son vrai nom Kara Zor El. Mais l'héritière des Luthors avait pardonné trop tard. Lorsque sa meilleure amie n'était pas revenue de son périple avec les autres supers héros pour sauver le multivers, Lena avait réalisé à ce moment-là, que ses sentiments allaient au-delà de tout. La perdre lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle s'était fourvoyé pendant tellement de mois, des années pour ne pas souffrir parce qu'elle était persuadée que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Parce que la journaliste, si elle était affectueuse avec elle comme avec personne à part sa sœur, ne lui avait jamais laissé l'espoir qu'il y aurait autre chose.

Et pourtant elle aurait dû comprendre que la persévérance de sa meilleure amie cachait tellement plus que de l'amitié. Malgré l'attitude hostile qu'elle avait eue envers elle, la Kryptonienne avait perpétuellement cru en elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait pensé l'avoir perdue pour toujours, la brune s'était sentie mourir… Elle avait su que Kara était son cœur et qu'elle était celui de Kara. Mais comment aurait-elle pu comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés alors que Supergirl avait été en couple avec Mon El et l'avait aimé plus que tout ? Lena avait vu sa douleur lorsqu'elle l'avait perdu, son éloignement d'elle aussi parce qu'elle était responsable de ce fait et pourtant elle aurait vendu son âme au diable pour éviter à son soleil d'être voilé par les nuages.

Kara lui avait pardonné et était revenue vers elle. Mais Lena, elle, avait commencé une histoire avec un homme qu'elle appréciait, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un exutoire. D'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, l'amour sans limite et inapproprié qu'elle avait pour sa meilleure amie et qu'elle niait farouchement à l'époque. Dans les bras de James, elle s'était laissée aller au plaisir charnel. Il était un merveilleux amant avec qui elle avait pris énormément de plaisir. Un temps il lui avait fait du bien et elle s'était crue heureuse, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti que de la profonde affection pour lui alors que lui l'aimait véritablement.

Elle s'était sentie coupable de cela, car la jeune femme avait su, à l'instant où leur relation avait commencée, qu'elle se finirait rapidement. Elle avait essayé de s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir de ne jamais obtenir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Kara et son amour. Parce que leur amitié, même si lui était précieuse, n'était plus suffisant pour Lena qui voulait partager avec Kara encore plus et surtout, vivre avec Kara ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais connaître et ne pas mériter. Sa mère aurait bien ri, si elle avait su ce que Lena ressentait réellement pour son adversaire. Lilian s'était moquée de son amitié avec Kara parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre et de juste cause puisqu'elle connaissait certainement la véritable identité de la dernière fille de Krypton.

Ce qui d'ailleurs avait amené Lena à s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient poussées sa mère à ne pas le lui révéler. Si celle-ci avait été à ce point persuadée que Lena le prendrait mal et donc qu'elle rejetterait Kara, pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ? Avait-elle fait chanter Kara ? Lex lui n'avait pas hésité à tout lui dire, voulant gagner contre elle sur son lit de mort, mais Lena se demandait vraiment ce que sa mère avait derrière la tête. Quoi que ce soit, ce ne devait pas être une bonne chose, et Lena se jura de protéger Kara de la vindicte maternelle. Qu'en serait-il si Lilian avait connaissance des véritables sentiments de sa fille pour son ennemie jurée ?

**_Un Luthor ne fait pas de sentiment, un Luthor prend ce qu'il désire puis s'en débarrasse…_** pouvait-elle entendre lui répéter inlassablement sa mère d'adoption comme une devise familiale. Et Lena voulait Kara plus que tout, mais elle refusait de prendre un risque si grand, celui de perdre à nouveau sa seule et unique amie. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas forcer Kara. S'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit entre elles, ce serait parce que Kara le désirait autant qu'elle et avait réalisé qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Depuis son retour, Lena n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle avait retrouvé ce qu'elle avait abandonné, sa meilleure amie mais aussi la famille qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Dépendre de quelqu'un, elle ne l'avait plus vécu depuis ses 13 ans lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée en pension par Liliane. Bien sûr elle avait eu des amies avant Kara, des personnes qui avaient comptées mais qui l'avaient toutes trahies. A part Sam Arias mais cette dernière avait quitté sa vie elle aussi. Comme Jack, son premier grand amour, celui qu'elle avait véritablement aimé avant la blonde. Mais alors qu'elle avait fait arrêter son frère et avait fini par le suivre à Londres, lui, ne l'avait pas accompagnée lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré vouloir partir pour National City pour changer d'air. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais s'il l'avait aimé vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir seule dans une ville inconnue. La science était partout et ils auraient pu réaliser leur projet ensemble mais non, Jack l'avait laissée partir.

La jeune femme avait donc compris qu'encore une fois, elle était seule, que personne ne l'aimait assez pour ne pas se jouer d'elle, se servir d'elle pour servir leurs intérêts avant de s'en débarrasser lorsqu'elle ne leur était plus utile. Son frère, sa mère adoptive qu'elle aimait malgré tout, Andréa Rojas sa meilleure amie d'enfance, qu'elle avait adorée et chérie entre tous, Jack Spheer son premier amour. Tous l'avaient abandonnée, manipulée dans leur intérêt. Et après toutes ces trahisons, il y avait eu la pire, celle de Kara Danvers, son cœur, son âme, celle qui l'avait fait basculer du coté obscure, brisant son cœur et le peu de confiance qu'elle gardait encore en l'humanité.

Mais encore une fois, pour elle et surtout parce que sans Kara, Lena n'était rien que l'ombre d'elle-même, une coquille vide sans âme, juste gérée par la rancœur et la douleur, elle avait pardonné. Elle, Lena Luthor, avait fait preuve d'abnégation et avait laissé parler son cœur plutôt que ses ressentiments. Et Dieu en était témoin, cela avait été la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise dans sa vie…

Alors qu'elle écoutait avec tendresse Kara lui conter les péripéties de sa journée avec frénésie, se délectant de ses mimiques tellement adorables, Lena repensait à ce qui les avait conduites à ce moment précis, soulagée que tout ceci soit définitivement derrière elles, et qu'elles puissent de nouveau marcher d'un même pas vers l'avenir. Au sens propre comme au figuré. En tournant au coin d'une rue, Lena vit la jeune femme se figer, et comprit qu'elle entendait quelque chose qu'elle-même n'entendait pas, qu'un humain ne pouvait entendre.

« Rao… » souffla Kara avant de courir à une vitesse légèrement trop rapide pour un simple terrien vers une ruelle.

Lena regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu et courut derrière Kara qui se tenait devant une benne à ordure. Elle lui tournait le dos les épaules crispées, légèrement tremblantes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de son amie qu'elle comprit la torpeur de cette dernière en entendant de faibles pleurs, des pleurs qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un bébé.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se précipita à ses côtés alors que la fille du ciel avait déjà la main sur le couvercle, le serrant si fort qu'elle le déforma légèrement. Kara regarda son amie, les yeux brillants et les lèvres pincées. Lena posa une main aux creux de ses reins aussi bien pour la soutenir que pour pouvoir endurer ensemble ce qu'elles allaient découvrir. La blonde souleva l'ouverture et les deux femmes se figèrent de saisissement. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un léger soulagement prit place dans leur cœur. Mais rapidement, le sentiment de dégout de l'être humain réapparut alors qu'elles avisaient une chatte avec ses petits, gisants dans un carton défoncé, tous morts à part deux qui semblaient tenir le coup. La maman, elle aussi avait succombée, ses pattes recouvrant tant bien que mal ses petits, comme si elle avait tenté de les protéger du froid de plus en plus intense.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kara récupéra les deux petits êtres sans défense livrés à eux même. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir plus de quelques jours et déjà, ils étaient orphelins et confrontés à la dure réalité de la vie. Lena regarda tristement la maman et ses trois autres petits. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser là. Alors elle chercha autour des pauvres bêtes et découvrit un vieux sac de sport qui avait été jeté là dans la poubelle et y déposa les pauvres petites choses sous les yeux larmoyant de Kara.

« Amenons ces deux petits rescapés chez le vétérinaire. » déclara la brune en avisant les deux chatons blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les bras de la blonde qui acquiesça.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir être sauvés ? » demanda d'une petite voix la journaliste alors que Lena appelait son chauffeur pour qu'il les conduise à la clinique vétérinaire la plus proche.

La jeune femme regarda la fille du ciel envelopper avec douceur les deux petits êtres fragiles dans sa veste. Ils étaient mal en point et avaient cessé de miauler. Elle avait peu d'espoir sur la survie des deux rescapés mais lorsqu'elle avisa les deux iris bleutées parsemées d'étoiles brillantes, elle ne put se résoudre à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Je suis certaine que le vétérinaire fera ce qu'il peut et que ces deux-là se battront ! » éluda-t-elle alors en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie, transportant la défunte famille de l'autre.

Durant le voyage, Lena observa la blonde qui murmurait des paroles tendres et rassurantes aux deux petits chatons qui lui répondaient en miaulant faiblement. La journaliste semblait bouleversée par ce drame. Elle, Supergirl, qui avait affronté les pires ennemis, subit les pires tragédies, était chamboulée par la mort de ces animaux. Lena savait depuis longtemps que Kara les adorait, en fait elle respectait toutes vies, peu importe laquelle, même celle du pire criminel qui soit. Et encore une fois, Lena ne put que constater combien cette femme qui avait perdu sa famille, son peuple, son monde était pur.

Sa perte ne l'avait pas fait sombrer, ne lui avait pas enlevé le sourire, elle était la bonté même. Même les récents évènements qu'elle avait endurés, la perte du reste de sa planète et de sa mère biologique, son errance dans le néant n'avait pas ternis son sourire. Elle était une déesse descendue sur terre pour frapper la race humaine de son aura emplie d'espoir et d'amour. Qu'avait-elle fait de si extraordinaire dans sa vie pour qu'elle s'intéresse à elle ? Pour que cet ange l'aime et voit en elle la personne que personne ne voyait ?

Lena ne le savait pas, mais elle remerciait le ciel et tous les Dieux ou Saints auxquels elle ne croyait pas d'avoir mis le soleil sur sa route pour l'irradier de ses rayons et apporter la Lumière dans sa vie. Chaque jour, elle se sentait tomber un peu plus pour la blonde, et chaque jour, son cœur se serrait à l'idée que jamais son amour n'aurait de retour et qu'elle se devrait de vivre une vie sans le bonheur d'avoir son ange dans ses bras autrement qu'amicalement. Que jamais ses lèvres ne toucheraient les siennes. Que ses mains n'effleuraient pas sa peau pour se délecter de sa douceur.

Que jamais elle ne s'abîmerait en elle pour lui faire perdre l'esprit et crier son nom. Qu'elle ne la prendrait jamais dans ses bras les soirs et les matins pour la câliner dans leur lit. Tout cela, elle ne l'aurait pas et c'était de plus en plus difficile à surmonter. Et pour une fois, elle remerciait son éducation Luthorienne pour lui avoir appris à dissimuler si bien ses sentiments. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Kara se sente coupable de la situation. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas, et tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important. Et Lena n'avait aucune envie de voir Kara prendre ses distances, pensant ainsi lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Parce que ce serait tout le contraire.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la clinique, Kara sortit rapidement de la voiture et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, suivie de près par Lena qui tenait le sac de sport précieusement dans ses bras. Devant l'accueil, et après avoir succinctement raconté leur macabre découverte, la blonde présenta les deux survivants à l'assistante qui les prit immédiatement en charge, les amenant au vétérinaire tandis qu'une autre débarrassait Lena de son fardeau d'un air triste et fataliste. Combien de fois avait-elle été confrontée à la cruauté humaine envers les animaux ? se demanda Lena avant de suivre la blonde qui entrait dans la salle d'examen ou le docteur pour animaux auscultait chacun des chatons tour à tour. Sa mine était sérieuse et préoccupée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration alors qu'il écoutait leurs cœurs.

Kara ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux petits choses innocentes. Ces chatons étaient des rescapés, ils avaient perdu toute leur famille. Eux aussi étaient orphelins, comme elle. La jeune femme sentit des bras l'encercler et sans retenue, elle se pressa contre Lena qui avait lu en elle comme d'habitude. La journaliste se sentait ridicule d'être autant touchée par cet événement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Krypton, Argos, à sa famille son peuple… A sa mère qu'elle avait perdue une seconde fois et à ses amis qui n'étaient pas revenus de la crise. La brune essuya les joues de son amie une à une de ses pouces alors que les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Le vétérinaire plaça ses minuscules patients dans une petite boite chauffante pour les aider à faire remonter leur température corporelle bien trop basse après qu'il les aient examinés avec l'aide de son élève et de son assistante. Il leur avait administré des antibiotiques et mis sous perfusion pour les hydrater.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? » s'enquit Kara d'une voix inquiète.

« Je vous avoue, qu'ils sont très affaiblis. L'un d'eux à un coryza à un stade très avancé et ça s'annonce difficile pour lui. La femelle semble plus solide et mieux se comporter, mais rien n'est joué pour elle non plus. Les 24 prochaines heures seront cruciales pour leur survie. S'ils passent ce cap, ils auront toutes les chances de s'en sortir. » expliqua le soignant pour animaux, son air sérieux ne quittant pas son visage.

La préoccupation qu'il démontrait n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Les jeunes femmes en avaient conscience, et Lena resserra son étreinte autour de Kara en la sentant se tendre un peu plus contre à elle.

« Rentrez chez vous, il n'y a rien de plus que vous puissiez faire à l'heure actuelle. Laissez vos coordonnées à l'accueil et je vous appelle demain pour vous informer de l'évolution de leur état. » leur annonça-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

Kara ne pouvait détacher son regard des chatons qui s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, à la recherche de réconfort et de chaleur supplémentaire. L'un avait un pelage blanc magnifique, l'autre était d'un noir de jais.

« Ils sont si beaux, comment on peut abandonner des petits comme cela alors qu'il est certain qu'ils ne survivront pas ? » souffla Kara en s'entourant de ses bras comme si elle avait froid, ce qui était impossible puisse que sa nature l'en empêchait.

« Viens Kara, rentrons… » murmura Lena à son oreille, entrainant sa meilleure amie avec elle.

Elles sortirent en silence après que Lena ait laissé son numéro de téléphone à l'accueil, affirmant qu'elle était joignable de jour comme de nuit, à n'importe quelle heure. Une fois sur le trottoir, Lena passa un bras autour de la taille de Kara pour la guider et elles entrèrent dans la voiture où le chauffeur de Lena les attendait.

« Dois-je amener miss Danvers chez elle ? » s'enquit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

« Amenez-nous chez moi, Alfred. » déclara Lena en comprenant la demande implicite de sa meilleure amie qui se mordait les lèvres en l'implorant du regard, muette.

Comme pour la remercier Kara se glissa jusqu'à la brune et se blottit contre elle alors que cette dernière l'enveloppait de ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux soyeux, se délectant de leur divine odeur. Lena ne voulait pas profiter de la situation mais toute étreinte était bonne à prendre et puis rien de suspicieux dans le fait de consoler une amie qui fait un transfert sur une pauvre famille de chats.

« Tu dois penser que je suis une idiote. » exhala Kara, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, se sentir si vulnérable mais elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Il y avait peu elle avait cru perdre sa meilleure amie pour toujours en lui avouant qui elle était alors qu'elle le savait déjà. Son éloignement l'avait tellement bouleversée, elle s'était battue pour elle, pour son âme parce que par sa faute elle avait basculée, s'était perdue en route. Ce combat l'avait incitée à faire un point sur ce qu'elle ressentait et sur ce que sa sœur essayait de lui faire avouer depuis quelque temps. Lena était plus que son amie mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à savoir ce qu'elle était. Importante assurément, essentiel certainement…vitale à son bonheur, sa vie indiscutablement, oui.

Elle ne se voyait pas continuer sans elle. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Lena comme elle aimait sa sœur. Elle n'aimait pas Lena comme une amie. Elle n'aimait pas Lena comme elle avait aimé Mon El… Non, c'était autre chose, autre chose de plus fort, de plus intense.

« S'il y a bien une chose que je pense de toi, ce n'est certainement pas cela. » affirma la jolie femme aux yeux de jade en resserrant sa pression sur Kara de peur qu'elle disparaisse tant la fille d'acier paraissait petite dans ses bras à cet instant.

« Nous sommes arrivés, miss Luthor. » interrompit le chauffeur de Lena alors que la blonde ouvrait la bouche.

« Viens ma chérie… » invita la brune en tirant la journaliste par la main pour les faire sortir.

Sans se lâcher, elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment de Lena puis dans l'ascenseur. Tout se fit en silence. La dernière des Luthors admira leurs mains jointes, Kara avait entrelacés leurs doigts comme le ferait un couple et son cœur s'emballa à ce contact. C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient ce genre de geste intime. C'était une façon personnelle, tendre, douce de se tenir la main et définitivement les amies n'agissaient pas de cette façon. Mais Kara ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, alors, elle ne voulait pas se faire des idées. Mais son cœur lui ne raisonnait pas alors qu'elle regardait leurs mains, leurs doigts semblaient être faits pour s'imbriquer l'un a l'autre, comme si leurs longueurs avaient été faites juste pour qu'ils s'assembles, s'unissent.

Toujours liées, bien trop heureuse que la blonde ne fuit pas ce contact intimiste ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la portée du geste et de ce que la façon qu'elle avait eu d'enrouler ses doigts aux siens pouvait signifier, Lena ouvrit la porte de son penthouse. Silencieusement, elles entrèrent dans l'appartement et la brune invita la blonde à se mettre à l'aise pendant qu'elle leur servait un verre. Une préparation spéciale qu'elle gardait pour Kara et qu'elle avait fabriquée dans son laboratoire parce que son amie lui avait dit que l'alcool humain ne lui faisait aucun effet, une qui aurait le pouvoir de la détendre, un whisky pur malt uniquement pour elle.

Lena tendit le verre à son amie qui l'accepta avec un sourire de gratitude, et la femme d'affaire s'assit à ses côtés tout en gardant une distance respectable entre elles. Mais Kara ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se rapprocha, se collant à elle pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, arrachant un sourire satisfait à la jeune Luthor qui laissa reposer la sienne sur celle de la journaliste. La fille du ciel trempa ses lèvres dans le verre d'alcool plus pour s'occuper que par réelle envie. Le breuvage des terriens ne lui faisant aucun effet. Mais lorsque le liquide traversa sa gorge et coula dans son estomac, elle sentit une brûlure puis un bien être instantané l'envahir et la détendre. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en regardant son verre puis Lena.

« Une petite concoction de mon cru pour qu'une Super puisse profiter de la fête avec sa meilleure amie… » expliqua Lena en souriant.

« Tu es vraiment géniale, que ferais-je si je ne t'avais pas ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce geste eut pour effet de faire complètement sauter son cœur et beuguer son cerveau. La douceur des lèvres de Kara laissa une emprunte brulante sur sa peau et elle ne put prononcer une parole de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son émoi. Supergirl posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et but une autre gorgée de son alcool. Ses joues avaient déjà pris une teinte rosée et ses yeux brillaient. Elle souriait et semblait déjà détendue. Elle n'avait pris que deux gorgées et était déjà pompette ? Non quand même pas ! Personne ne résiste si peu à l'alcool, se dit Lena en avisant son amie dont les yeux semblaient brumeux.

« Je ne devrais pas boire, je ne tiens pas du touuuut l'alcoool ! » annonça Kara en ricanant comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et répondait à son questionnement.

Sa voix était quelque peu rauque, confirmant qu'en effet, elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et ce timbre de voix, sexy en diable, électrisa complètement Lena qui se dandina en sentant son corps réagir sans sa permission.

« Mon El m'a fait boire un soir, du rhum d'Alberadum. C'est un alcool extraterrestre mortel pour les humains mais qui peut saouler les Kryptonniens, un verre et j'étais déjà euphorique… » expliqua Kara en soupirant fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle était contrariée.

Est-ce que ce Daxamite avait profité de la situation pour mettre Kara dans son lit ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait saoulée pour abuser d'elle ? Elle connaissait la réputation de ce peuple ennemis des Kryptonniens mais avait été au contact de ce prince déchu et il ne semblait pourtant pas être du genre à abuser des faiblesses des autres, du moins certainement pas de celles de Kara car elle avait bien vu comment il la regardait avec adoration.

« Mon El était un vrai con lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je le détestais ! » l'informa la blonde en buvant une autre gorgée, souriant de nostalgie.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle voyait encore cette tendresse pour lui lorsqu'elle l'évoquait, elle l'aimait encore… c'était certain. Déglutissant, Lena but une longue gorgée de son whisky pour faire glisser la boule de tristesse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

« Puis il a changé, j'ai compris que c'était pour moi parce qu'il avait des sentiments à mon égard. Cela me mettait hors de moi malgré tout parce qu'il voulait juste m'impressionner et ne se souciait pas de la sécurité des autres, alors qu'il enfilait son costume de héros mais il en était bien loin. » pesta-t-elle alors, une flamme de colère passant dans son regard azuré au souvenir.

Lena n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement envie d'apprendre comment Mon-El avait réussi à gagner le cœur de Kara, brisant le sien par la même occasion, mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait peut-être la renseigner sur la façon dont Kara fonctionnait en amour, parce que pour le moment, Lena était loin d'avoir réussi à cerner son amie.

« Il faisait n'importe quoi, mettant la vie des gens en danger me mettant hors de moi. Plus il essayait de se rapprocher de moi de cette manière et plus il me sortait par les yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour me protéger, je n'étais pas une damoiselle en détresse, j'étais Supergirl, bon sang ! » cracha la blonde en se redressant, buvant le reste de son verre cul sec et plongeant son regard dans celui de Lena qui avait sursautée à son éclat.

Et Lena pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Kara face à l'attitude de mâle dominant et protecteur de Mon-El. Qu'il pense que Kara ait besoin de lui pour se défendre était risible au possible. Pas étonnant que sa tactique de drague ait été vouée à l'échec. Et non sans satisfaction, Lena nota qu'elle-même n'avait jamais traité Kara comme une petite chose fragile, même à l'époque où elle ignorait tout de sa double identité. Au contraire, n'avait-elle pas affirmé à Kara qu'elle était son héroïne personnelle ? Pourtant Mon-El avait fini par arriver à ses fins, et Kara était tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour cela ?

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Pourquoi les hommes se sentent toujours obligés de vouloir jouer la carte de la virilité quand une femme les intéresse ? Ils ne peuvent pas tout simplement lui dire ? » questionna Kara en reprenant, sans vraiment attendre de réponse, la faisant sourire.

Vraiment l'alcool déliait la langue de Kara et elle n'avait jamais été aussi loquace même avec sa meilleure amie. Kara aimait écouter et était souvent de bons conseils, mais l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue avant son arrivée sur Terre l'avait rendue très pudique concernant ses propres émotions et Lena devait bien souvent lui tirer les vers du nez pour réussir à savoir ce que Kara ressentait réellement. En fait, Lena se disait souvent que l'éducation kryptonienne et l'éducation luthorienne étaient très semblables, et que cela devait expliquer pourquoi Rhéa avait tant voulu la marier à son fils unique, faisant d'elle la future reine de Daxam… Mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle, ne voulant pas blesser Kara en remettant le sujet sur le tapis, ne se rappelant que trop bien l'expression de Kara lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce fait.

« Bref, il a fini par prouver qu'il valait la peine que je m'intéresse à lui, j'ai mis le temps mais je suis tombée amoureuse et quand je l'ai perdu… ça m'a fait mal. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

La brune serra les dents, se sentant coupable. Sa perte était de son fait, si elle n'avait pas donné les moyens à Rhéa de faire venir sa flotte, Kara n'aurait pas été obligée d'empoissonner l'air au plomb avec un appareil de Lex modifié par elle et la Kryptonienne n'aurait pas perdu son unique amour. Elle sentit la main de la blonde dans la sienne effectuer une pression.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de cela Lena. C'est Rhéa qui a profité de toi, de ton besoin d'amour pour abuser de ta confiance et je l'ai détestée pour cela lorsque j'ai compris. » avoua la blonde en plongeant ses iris azurées dans les siennes.

« Mais…tu m'en a voulu, tu ne peux pas le nier… » souffla-la brune d'une toute petite voix.

Elle se souvenait du mal que son absence avait fait, des réponses évasives de Kara à ses SMS lorsqu'elle refusait qu'elles se voient, trouvant des excuses bidon. De sa joie de la revoir alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son bureau et de l'allègement de son cœur lorsqu'elle avait pardonné et que tout était redevenu comme avant entres elles. Et une fois de plus, Lena réalisa qu'Alex avait dit vrai. Peu importait les erreurs qu'elle avait commise, Lena avait toujours trouvé grâce aux yeux de Kara qui lui accordait toujours une seconde chance. En fait, à ce niveau-là, ce n'était même plus ça. Kara faisait preuve avec elle d'une clémence qu'elle ne montrait pour personne d'autre, prouvant que Lena tenait une place à part dans son cœur.

« Ca a été la première fois où j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue définitivement… » avoua Lena avec détresse, des larmes embuant son regard.

Kara se mordit les lèvres, baissant les yeux de culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, son air désolé parlait pour elle. De son pouce Lena caressa le dos de sa main, essayant du lui apporter du réconfort. Le passé était le passé. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans ce dernier, il n'était parsemé que de rancœur et de désillusion. Elle fit relever la tête de Kara en prenant son menton entre ses deux doigts. Le jade entra en fusion avec le saphir et le cœur de la femme d'affaire bondit de sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle lut tout un panel d'émotions et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de de ne pas ravir les lèvres de la fille du ciel alors qu'elle les maltraitait de ses dents avec nervosité.

Mais bon sang, Kara Danvers voulait-elle la rendre folle ? Ce geste lui était réservé, c'était indéniable. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était sensuelle à cet instant ? Bien sûr que non parce que la journaliste ne calculait rien, elle faisait les choses naturellement, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante.

« Le passé doit le rester, je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai fait des erreurs et toi aussi, c'est ce qui nous rend humaines… » fit la brune en maintenant sa prise pour admirer sa couleur préférée dans les opales de son amie.

« Je ne le suis pas… » rétorqua faiblement la blonde en se saisissant de sa main pour lier leurs doigts comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, les laissant planer dans les airs.

« Tu es la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse, le fait que tu ne viennes pas de cette Terre, ne change rien. Tu es altruiste, compatissante, bonne, gentille et intelligente, ta magnifique beauté est aussi grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur… » déclara-t-elle ne pouvant annihiler la passion qu'elle éveillait en elle.

Kara joua avec ses doigts en souriant, comme fascinée par ceux-ci, même si Lena eut le sentiment que c'était une façon pour elle de ne pas affronter son regard. Encore une fois, Kara ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la portée de ce geste, de son intimité. Elle franchissait toutes les frontières, l'espace personnel de Lena comme si cela était naturel et la brune aurait pu s'en offusquer, ou y voir là une invitation de sa meilleure amie pour aller plus loin, mais elle savait que la journaliste devait être à des milliards d'années de tout cela. Elle aimait juste le contact avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle était entière tout simplement.

« Tu me trouves belle ? » s'étonna Kara en reportant finalement son regard dans le sien.

Il n'y avait là aucune recherche de flatterie ou de fausse modestie. Kara était ainsi, elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté, de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux autres parce qu'elle ne pensait tout simplement pas comme cela, elle était simple, candide, innocente…

« Tu me poses vraiment la question alors que tous tes plus proches amis sont tombés pour toi ? Tu n'es pas simplement belle Kara, tu es au-delà… » susurra Lena ne se préoccupant pas de sa déclaration à peine voilée en se rapprochant d'elle sans rompre le contact de leurs mains qu'elle ramena sur sa cuisse.

De son autre main, elle caressa la joue de la blonde qui ferma les yeux à cette douce attention, son cœur s'accélérait malgré elle tandis qu'elle voyait Lena approcher de plus en plus près son visage du sien. Elle était comme figée, tel un élan pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Son corps se tendit alors que le souffle de la brune frappait ses lèvres et que la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue incendiait son être. Et alors qu'elle attendait que les lèvres de Lena frappent les siennes pour enfin les gouter, cette dernière dévia de trajectoire, embrassant le coin de sa bouche. Rouvrant les yeux, Kara tomba sur deux perles vertes obscurcies.

« Tu ne devrais jamais douter de ta beauté… » souffla la jeune femme d'affaire en s'écartant, tentant de ne pas chavirer sous le regard ombragé de la journaliste qui la regardait avec des yeux étonnés.

Lena aurait pu tenter sa chance. Elle avait compris que Kara ne la repousserait pas, mais elle pouvait encore lire le doute dans les yeux de la blonde et il était hors de question qu'elle se montre trop empressée et force les choses avec son amie comme l'avait fait Mon El. Elle voulait que la fille de Krypton soit entièrement sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade et de danser de joie dans sa poitrine alors qu'un fol espoir naissait au creux de son estomac tandis qu'elle observait l'air déçu de la cadette des Danvers.

« Je devrais y aller… » exhala-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui ne convainquit pas Lena sur sa réelle envie de partir.

« Tu peux rester dormir ici, j'ai de la place et des affaires à te prêter, tu le sais bien… et ta brosse à dents t'attends dans son pot. » proposa la brune en se levant, sa main toujours ancrée à celle de la journaliste.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, Kara se leva à son tour pour faire face à son amie, son sourire 10000 watts de retour. Elle se laissa entrainer par Lena vers sa chambre afin que la jeune femme lui prête des vêtements de nuit puis après avoir remercié la brune, la blonde disparut dans la salle de bain à l'étage. La dernière des Luthor relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu dès que son amie fut hors de vue. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir dormir cette nuit, pas avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes. Elle regrettait presque de n'avoir pas tentée sa chance parce que maintenant elle ne cessait de penser aux lèvres de Kara sur les siennes et une chaleur familière s'immisça entre ses cuisses, provoquant une palpitation dans son bas ventre. Une douche voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, une douche glacée.

Une demie heure plus tard, la blonde frappa à la porte de Lena alors que cette dernière était en train de se brosser les cheveux. Elle lui somma de rentrer et la jeune femme s'exécuta. Lena regarda la fille d'acier entrer timidement dans sa chambre. Elle lui sourit et continua à brosser ses cheveux sous les yeux fascinés de Kara qui s'approcha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je comprends que tu aies de si beaux cheveux, tu en prends soin. » fit la journaliste en prenant une mèche brune de la PDG entre ses doigts.

« Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des pouvoirs qui rendent vos cheveux indestructibles et irradiant de beauté naturellement. » rigola Lena en posant sa brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse.

« Détecterai-je de la jalousie, miss Luthor ? » se moqua la blonde en pouffant de rire, roulant des yeux.

« Moi, jalouse d'une créature de rêve qui peut manger ce qu'elle veut sans grossir, qui a toujours le teint lumineux peu importe les circonstances ? Quelle femme serait jalouse miss Kara Zor El ? » s'amusa Lena en riant.

Kara se figea en dévisageant son amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait pas son vrai nom, et dans sa bouche cela sonnait divinement bien.

« Kara, est ce que ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » s'enquit la brune en posant une main sur celle de la blonde qui secoua vigoureusement la tête en souriant, les yeux brillants.

« Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelée par mon vrai nom et … » commença la jeune femme en se mordant les lèvres faisant soupirer Lena. « Et j'aime bien l'entendre dans ta bouche… » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, rougissant furieusement.

« J'en prend note miss Zor El… » ronronna Lena en se mordant sensuellement les lèvres, accentuant le rougissement de son amie la rendant plus que craquante à ses yeux.

Elles s'observèrent un moment, le vert d'eau fusionnant avec le bleu céruléen. Une bulle de bien être les enveloppa et ce fut comme si le monde disparaissait, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elles survivantes de la fin des temps. Elles eurent une discussion silencieuse, un échange intense qui troubla Kara qui rompit la connexion en baissant la tête. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela pour personne, cette intensité qui vous prenait, vous chamboulait, vous bouleversait lorsque vous rencontriez quelqu'un comme Lena Luthor avec qui votre lien était aussi fort.

Kara se leva brusquement, surprenant la femme d'affaire qui l'observa avec curiosité alors qu'elle semblait nerveuse. Elle se tordait les doigts, tripotait ses lunettes et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, émoustillant la brune qui si elle en avait l'occasion, ravagerait cette dernière à chaque fois que la journaliste jouerait avec ainsi.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Kara ? » s'enquit Lena en regardant sa meilleure amie faire les cent pas devant la porte de sa chambre, semblant hésiter à prendre la parole.

« Je…j'ai…enfin… » balbutia Kara en passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses boucles.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la chose sans paraitre impolie ou abuser de la gentillesse de Lena. Bien souvent, elles avaient passées la soirée ensemble, bien souvent elles s'étaient endormies sur le canapé l'une contre l'autre mais elles n'avaient jamais partagé une véritable nuit ensemble. Mais cette nuit la blonde n'avait pas envie de dormir seule, elle avait peur était terrifiée par les rêves qui risquaient de l'étreindre durant son sommeil pour l'étouffer.

« Je…est ce que… » marmotta la journaliste en tripotant ses lunettes compulsivement.

Lena l'observa un instant, perplexe, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle alla au secours de sa damoiselle en détresse en se levant pour prendre les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.

« J'ai un grand lit et tu y seras toujours la bienvenue… » proposa Lena d'une voix suave faisant déglutir Kara.

Consciente qu'elle venait d'embarrasser son amie, et craignant de la voir fuir, Lena s'éloigna sur une douce pression, et Kara la suivit du regard, la regardant ouvrir les draps, l'y invitant avec un sourire entendu alors qu'elle s'installait sur le matelas sans la quitter du regard. La Kryptonienne fit un pas hésitant, comme si elle luttait avec elle-même pour ne pas tourner les talons. Lena se retenait de bondir pour la faire elle-même s'allonger, mais encore une fois, elle choisit de laisser Kara avancer à son rythme et décider de la suite des choses. Arrivée devant le lit, Kara observa Lena qui lui souriait toujours chaleureusement. La jeune femme avait revêtu sa poker face mais à l'intérieure elle bouillonnait.

Elle avait compris que cette nuit Kara ne voulait pas dormir seule, et avait une idée de ce qui motivait sa demande implicite mais ne voulait pas forcer les choses et attendrait que son amie lui parle. Pour l'heure, elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui galopait dans sa poitrine comme un étalon sauvage courrait en pleine prairie tandis que la jeune femme se glissait sous les draps, s'installant au bout de son côté faisant rire Lena.

« Je ne vais pas te manger… » s'esclaffa la brune en se tournant vers son amie positionnant sa tête sur son bras replié, laissant l'autre entre Kara et elle « Enfin peut être … » murmura-t-elle tout bas en se mordant les lèvres alors que la blonde lâchait ses cheveux les laissant retomber sur ses épaules.

Kara rougit alors qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'avait répliqué la brune, sa super ouïe aidant. Et elle se demandait si Lena en avait tenu compte ou n'avait plus pensé au fait qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur et qu'un murmure était comme une enceinte en plein concert de rock. Malgré tout la blonde se rapprocha de Lena, se positionnant de la même façon que cette dernière qui tendit sa main pour ôter les lunettes de son amie pour les poser sur la table de nuit. C'était étrange d'avoir Supergirl dans ses vêtements de nuit avec la timidité de Kara Danvers. Le visage non entravé de Kara par ses lunettes était encore plus beau, se dit Lena même si elle adorait la jeune femme avec. Sans, elle pouvait pleinement profiter de la beauté de ses yeux bleu azur.

Elles s'observèrent un moment en silence, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Le cœur de la dernière fille de Krypton battait la chamade faisant écho à celui de la PDG qui avait du mal à concentrer son attention uniquement sur les yeux de la journaliste alors que ses lèvres étaient là à un mouvement des siennes. Mais encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop intrusive même si elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne faisait pas elle-même avancer les choses, elles stagneraient au même point pour des décennies. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas encore être certaine que la blonde désirait la même chose, le risque était trop important et bousculer la timide Kara Danvers pourrait bien la faire fuir.

« Merci… » souffla Kara en se rapprochant un peu plus de sa meilleure amie pour se blottir contre elle, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Mon plaisir miss Zor El… » répondit la brune, espiègle, en remettant une mèche de cheveux doré derrière l'oreille de Kara, sentant la jeune femme frémir au contact et à l'énonciation de son nom.

Réalisant enfin son rêve, Lena encercla la blonde de ses bras, la serrant fortement contre elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait espéré pour leur première fois dans son lit mais elle s'en contentait parfaitement parce qu'elle tenait la fille de ses songes dans une étreinte tendre et que cette dernière ne fuyait pas, bien au contraire, Kara se collait un peu plus contre ses courbes, comme pour fusionner leur corps, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était son point d'ancrage en son monde, la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer.

Rapidement Lena sentit les mains de Kara se relâcher autour de son haut de pyjama et écouta sa respiration se ralentir. Souriant, elle caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de sa belle, l'observant à la lumière de la lune, se délectant à souhait de sa beauté, puis finit par s'endormir à son tour le cœur empli d'allégresse.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plus fait le moi savoir, merci...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choses promises, choses dues, enfin quand je peux lol. Voici donc la partie 2/5 de cette fic qui a semblé vous plaire, j'en suis contente.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira également sachez que j'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire cette fic et que franchement en ces temps de crise planétaire et Supercorpienne un peu de douceur ça fait du bien...**

**merci pour vos reviews continuez**

**J**

**Merci pou ta review, voici donc la suite**

**Merci à ma béta qui avait commencé la correction mais que j'ai devancé en postant alors si des fautes persistes veuillez m'en excuser mais je ne suis pas prof de français...**

**Encore une fois Supergirl et son univers ne m'appartient pas, sinon Lena arrêterait de faire sa tête de pioche d'enfant gâtée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ce furent des gémissements et des sanglots qui réveillèrent Lena. Kara avait quitté ses bras et s'agitait à ses côtés, semblant lutter contre un ennemi invisible.

« Non maman, je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi et papa… » se lamenta Kara se débattant dans les draps.

Lena, le cœur serré face à la détresse contenue dans la voix de son amie se redressa vivement et posa une main sur la joue de la blonde afin de la réveiller mais cette dernière semblait prisonnière de son cauchemar.

« Non je ne veux pas, je préfère mourir avec vous… » geignit la Kryptonienne les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le cœur de Lena se brisa à ces mots, imaginer une vie sans Kara lui était impossible et même si elle comprenait la détresse de la jeune femme et l'ampleur de sa perte, elle ne pouvait que louer ses parents pour l'avoir sauvée. Remercier cette errance de 25 ans, tous ses évènements tragiques qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'à elle. La brune se sentait égoïste de penser cela. Mais c'était la vérité, car sans tout ce que Kara avait eu à traverser, jamais elles n'auraient fait connaissance et ne seraient devenues aussi proches.

« Tout va bien _mo aingeal*_, tu es en sécurité… » murmura tendrement Lena sans cesser de caresser la joue de Kara.

Ne parvenant pas à réveiller Kara malgré ses paroles et ses mots réconfortant, Lena fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle attrapa la dernière fille de Krypton dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put contre elle, la berçant en lui chantant une berceuse irlandaise. La brune sentit la journaliste se détendre peu à peu.

« Là, mo ghrá*, je te protège, toujours… » souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front, continuant à la bercer.

Elle ne se rendormit pas avant l'aube, veillant sur le sommeil de la fille du ciel, s'assurant qu'elle ne ferait plus de cauchemar cette nuit-là. Ce fut Lena qui se réveilla en premier, se sentant encore fatiguée mais incroyablement bien. Elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, avisant l'heure. Il était 11h40. Lena ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi si tard. Même si sa nuit avait été courte, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Son sommeil n'avait duré que quatre heures mais avait été des plus réparateur. Sortant peu à peu du brouillard, elle sourit en sentant une pression dans le creux de son bras, une odeur fruitée lui envahit les narines lorsqu'elle baissa la tête et des boucles dorées lui chatouillèrent la joue.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avisait la position de Kara. Cette dernière avait passé une main sous son haut de pyjama, reposant sur son ventre, et sa jambe s'entremêlait avec les siennes. Lena ferma les yeux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle n'osait pas bouger mais leur position faisait monter en elle une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et des palpitations caractéristiques naquirent en son centre. Des pensées impures s'invitèrent dans son esprit, d'une jeune journaliste parcourant son corps de ses mains douces. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de penser ainsi mais ne parvenait pas à chasser ces images charnelles de son esprit. Au contraire, plus les minutes défilaient, et moins elle avait de contrôle sur ses pensées et son corps, lui faisant craindre de céder à la tentation et de mettre en pratique chacune des situations que son esprit jouait.

Elle avait besoin d'une douche et rapidement. Les battements qui s'invitaient dans son bas ventre provoquaient une moiteur entre ses cuisses et elle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir ces images de Kara, nue, répondant à ses caresses et à ses baisers, à l'esprit alors qu'elle était si vulnérable depuis hier soir. Rassemblant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, Lena prit la main de son amie et la reposa sur le côté, tentant de se dégager de son emprise mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec ce fait et resserra son étreinte l'emprisonnant complètement. La brune gémit alors que la main de Kara avait remontée plus haut à la limite de ses seins, le bout de ses doigts en touchant un. Voulait-elle la rendre folle ? La jeune femme ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle put, soufflant, haletant. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?

« Kara… » appela Lena d'une voix grave.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse à par un resserrement de la part de Supergirl.

« Mon Dhia… *» souffla la belle brune dans sa langue maternelle laissant reposer son bras sur ses yeux.

« Kara…s'il te plait, réveilles toi… » implora-t-elle en secouant sa meilleure amie.

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir résister à l'envie qui la tiraillait et qui la consumait un peu plus. Malgré tout le contrôle de son éducation Luthorienne qu'elle avait, elle n'était qu'un être humain avec des besoins et à cet instant, elle avait besoin de Kara plus que tout. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher, juste à cause une pulsion bestiale qui irradiait tout son corps, la ravageant de désir. Elle ne voulait pas résumer la blonde à cela, parce qu'elle l'aimait au-delà de toute chose et si l'amour allait avec les plaisirs de la chair, il allait aussi avec la tendresse, la douceur, le partage et incontestablement Kara n'était pas prête à partager cette partie de l'amour avec elle.

Lena comprenait peu à peu que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais elle voyait encore le doute dans les yeux de la fille du ciel et il était hors de question qu'elle brusque les choses et que la jeune femme regrette après. Elle ne se remettrait pas de cela. Un gémissement se fit entendre, puis la brune sentit un poids se libérer au creux de son épaule. La femme d'affaire baissa la tête vers une Kara toute ensommeillée se frottant les yeux comme une enfant et cette vision fit bondir son cœur un peu plus, le réchauffant. Elle était si mignonne que la PDG dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas ravir les lèvres boudeuses de son amour.

« Lena… » souffla Kara en plongeant ses deux orbes bleus dans celles de Lena.

« Hey ! » fit Lena ne pouvant résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur le front de la blonde qui rougit.

La femme d'affaire se mordit les lèvres, se réjouissant de l'émoi qu'elle suscitait chez la journaliste. Ce n'était qu'une petite revanche par rapport à la torture involontaire qu'elle lui avait fait subir. La Kryptonienne se redressa dans le lit, rougissant un peu plus alors qu'elle avisait leur position.

« Désolée, d'avoir envahie ton espace, je bouge beaucoup la nuit… » s'excusa la Kryptonienne en se reculant, s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Mon plaisir… » susurra Lena en embrassant la joue écarlate de la blonde.

Juste retour des choses se dit la brune en sentant la peau ardente de son amie sous ses lèvres.

« Bien, vu l'heure, ça te dit qu'on se fasse un petit Brunch et après si tu le souhaites nous irons voir nos rescapés, je suppose que leur nuit s'est bien passée, s'ils ne nous ont pas appelées. » déclara la dernière des Luthors.

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Kara en se levant brusquement pour évacuer la tension qui traversait son corps alors qu'elle avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Lena sur sa peau.

Dans sa précipitation, elle s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps et chuta lourdement sur le sol sous les éclats de rire de Lena.

« Tu…ne…t'es… pas fait mal ? » demanda la brune inutilement entre deux hoquets.

« A ma fierté uniquement !» répondit Kara en se débattant avec les draps emmêlés entre ses jambes faisant redoubler les rires de la femme d'affaires qui essuyait ses larmes de rires.

« Arrêtes de rire, tes draps veulent me tuer et m'emporter sous ton lit pour me faire disparaitre ! » gronda la blonde en réussissant à s'extirper de ses entraves alors que la brune riait encore plus fort, se tenant le ventre à cette réplique.

« Sérieusement Kara ? Tu as affronté les pires vilains et tu te ferais tuer par un drap exterminateur de Kryptonien ? » se moqua Lena en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Kara se redressa en boudant, croisant les bras, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de son amie. La blonde jeta un regard noir à Lena qui, nullement impressionnée, ne perdit pas de son allégresse et la fille du ciel ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Son cœur s'emballa follement alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir entendu plus beau son. Il était si rare que sa meilleure amie se lâche comme cela et rit de bon cœur. Et elle rejoignit sa bonne humeur parce que faire rire la brune était un but qu'elle avait dans sa vie depuis qu'elles étaient devenues si proches.

« J'aime ça… » fit Kara un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit la cadette des Luthors en hoquetant de rire.

« Ton rire, je l'aime, c'est rare que tu te laisses aller comme cela. » expliqua la journaliste.

La jeune chef d'entreprise ouvrit la bouche en avisant le sourire éblouissant de sa compagne, et se mordit les lèvres, se sentant rougir.

« Que veut dire mo ghrá ? » demanda la Kryptonienne, se souvenant vaguement de ce mot qu'avait prononcé Lena alors qu'elle la serrait contre elle dans la nuit.

Lena ouvrit puis referma la bouche, se sentant rougir un peu plus. Elle pensait que la jeune femme s'était rendormie immédiatement après qu'elle ait réussi à la faire sortir de son cauchemar. Bien, elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire ce que signifiait ce mot, pas maintenant en tout cas.

« Un jour, je te donnerais sa signification… » répondit-elle énigmatiquement en attrapant la main de Kara pour l'attirer dans le salon « Allez préparons notre brunch ! » annonça la brune pour changer de sujet, lâchant la main de son amie en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait.

« T'es sûre de vouloir que je participe à l'élaboration de celui-ci ? C'est dommage d'avoir survécu à autant d'attentat et de mourir avec ma cuisine. » argua la fille d'acier en regardant la jeune femme disposer les ingrédients sur le plan de travail.

Cette réplique eu pour effet de faire pouffer Lena qui roula des yeux, se demandant comment Kara pouvait être une catastrophe en cuisine alors qu'elle l'idolâtrait littéralement. La jeune Luthor s'était plutôt attendue à ce que ce soit tout l'inverse et que Kara se révèle être un chef expérimenté qui réussissait chaque plat à la perfection.

« Je pense ne pas prendre de risques, si tu te contentes de couper les fruits et faire griller le pain. » rit-elle en cassant des œufs dans une coupelle.

« Pas sûre pour le pain… » contra Kara en passant derrière le comptoir pour se placer à côté de Lena qui lui tendit un couteau et une planche à découper en ricanant.

Kara se saisit de l'ustensile de coupe et trancha des fraises après les avoir lavées. Elles s'afférèrent toutes les deux à leur tâche dans un silence reposant, croisant leurs gestes sans jamais se gêner comme si cela était naturel et qu'elles avaient fait cela toute leur vie. De temps en temps elles se jetaient des regards complices, se souriaient. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pensé qu'elles étaient en couple depuis des années ou même mariées. Tout ressemblait à une routine qui n'en était pourtant pas une.

« Kara arrête cela ! » gronda Lena d'un air faussement menaçant en tapant sur la main de Kara alors que la jeune femme mangeait un énième morceau de fruit.

« Mais… je suis affamée ! » se plaignit la blonde en se léchant les doigts, faisant beuguer le cerveau de Lena.

Figée, la jeune Luthor était complètement hypnotisée par ces lèvres qui faisait disparaitre les résidus de sucre des fruits sur ses doigts. Elle devait vraiment faire quelque chose avec ses pensées qui partaient toujours dans des contrées lubriques lorsque la journaliste avait pourtant une attitude qui respirait l'innocence. Le problème de la brune ne s'arrangeait pas aux paroles de Kara non plus qui pouvaient avoir un double sens. Du moins dans son esprit torturé. Alors soit elle sautait sur son amie avant la fin du Week end, soit elle allait devoir soulager sa frustration d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Et si tu continues à tout dévorer, le petit-déjeuner ne sera jamais prêt ! Alors un peu de patience ! » lui intima Lena en reprenant difficilement contenance.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent de préparer leur brunch. Lena désormais tendue au possible. Elle était définitivement persuadée que ce n'était pas la nourriture que Kara pourrait lui cuisiner qui aurait sa mort mais bel et bien la blonde elle-même, bien trop adorable et mignonne.

« Allez à table mon estomac sur pattes ! » clama Lena en apportant une partie des vivres dans le salon, suivie par Kara qui apportait le reste.

Après le repas, elles allèrent se doucher, puis se préparèrent à partir. La Kryptonienne demanda à la brune de faire un crochet par chez elle pour qu'elle puisse enfiler des dessous et des affaires propres. Et alors que la cadette des Danvers se changeait, Lena buvait un café que lui avait servi sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine, assise sur un des tabourets de son îlot central. Elle admirait la décoration de la journaliste pleine de couleur et de chaleur, qui lui correspondait si bien. Lena avisa le frigo de Kara et sourit en apercevant une photo d'elles deux, bien en vue.

Sur le cliché elles souriaient à l'objectif radieuses, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Lena se souvenait de ce moment, elles avaient été au karaoké. Enfin Kara l'y avait trainée de force pour une soirée avec ses amis. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être autant amusée avec d'autres personnes que la blonde et elle avait aussi découvert un autre secret de sa meilleure amie. Un secret qui l'avait enchantée. La jeune femme avait une voix merveilleuse et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la prestance de cette dernière, complètement émerveillée et subjuguée par la blonde.

Et si elle n'avait pas été certaine d'être déjà follement amoureuse d'elle, à ce moment, elle en aurait eu la certitude, elle serait tombée pour elle. A partir de ce jour, il ne se passait pas un moment sans qu'elle veuille la réentendre chanter mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Son téléphone la fit sortir de sa rêverie, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle s'en saisit rapidement, fronçant les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

« Allo ? » répondit-elle avec curiosité « Oui, c'est moi… » reconnut la brune alors que Kara arrivait dans son salon enfilant une chemise par-dessus son débardeur.

L'héritière des Luthors se tourna pour ne pas la regarder en train de finir de se vêtir, se concentrant sur la conversation qu'elle avait avec la personne au bout du fil.

« Oh… » fit-elle en jetant un bref regard à son amie qui fronçait les sourcils « Bien oui, très bien, nous allons arriver, oui… merci de nous avoir averties… » souffla Lena en raccrochant.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se tournait complètement vers Kara qui l'observait d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu as entendu ? » questionna la jeune femme d'affaire, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à lui annoncer la nouvelle que le vétérinaire venait de lui apprendre.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne surveille pas tes conversations téléphoniques, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferais jamais ! » contra Kara avec vigueur faisant sourire Lena.

Elle soupira de dépit, guère ravie d'être celle qui devait annoncer la nouvelle à Kara. Elle aurait souhaité que pour une fois la jeune femme soit moins respectueuse de sa vie privée. Comment lui dire alors que la nuit même, Kara avait fait des cauchemars sur sa famille perdue ? Ce matin elle était si radieuse, si souriante, qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être celle qui allait éteindre le soleil. Son soleil…

« Je…Kara … » commença-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde, prenant ses mains dans les siennes en la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait trouvé ridicule qu'elle prenne autant de précaution pour annoncer ce genre de chose. Qu'elle était trop dramatique, mais elle connaissait tellement bien le cœur de Kara, sa bonté mais aussi sa sensibilité. En ce moment, elle la sentait à fleur de peau, sur le point de craquer et elle savait que son annonce allait la bouleverser.

« Lena, est ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kara en frottant le dos de sa main avec son pouce en signe d'encouragement à se confier.

« Kara… » souffla Lena en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les saphirs de la blonde. « C'était le vétérinaire et … » la brune déglutit.

« Ils sont morts ? » finit Kara pour elle d'une voix étranglée, lui épargnant la peine d'avoir à lui dire.

« Le mâle… » nuança la femme d'affaire en serrant fort les mains de sa meilleure amie « Il était trop malade. Les médicaments n'ont pas réussi à la combattre et comme il était plus petit que ce qu'il aurait dû être, son petit corps n'a pas tenu, il a lutté mais … » expliqua Lena avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle put « oh non Kara ne pleure pas, s'il te plait ! »

La blonde passa ses bras dans le dos de la brune et se pressa contre elle, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule en hoquetant :

« Je…je… suis…je suis… ri…ridicule …tu peux… le…le dire pleu…pleurer pour des chatons…, ce sont…des animaux …juste … » hoqueta Kara entre deux sanglots.

« Chut, non tu n'es pas ridicule, je sais que la vie, peu importe ce qu'elle est, est importante pour toi, tu n'es pas ridicule de pleurer ce chaton… » contra Lena en caressant ses cheveux. « Tu fais un transfert sur cette petite famille de chat, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses difficile dernièrement, beaucoup de pertes, dont une extrêmement difficile, je défie qui que ce soit de garder un si beau sourire avec toutes les pertes que tu as subit ! » conclut-elle en prenant le visage de la journaliste entre ses mains pour essuyer les perles salées de ses pouces.

« Toi aussi, tu as subi des pertes et tu ne te mets pas dans tous tes états pour la mort d'un chaton… » souffla la blonde en posant ses mains sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

« Chacun gère ses pertes comme il le peut, j'ai été élevée pour ne rien ressentir, pour fermer mon cœur. J'ai été éduquée comme cela, être froide et insensible ! » nia Lena ne voulant pas que sa douce Kara puisse se comparer à elle qui avait eu le cœur fermé à l'amour.

« C'est faux ! Tu es la personne la plus chaleureuse que je connaisse, tu as un cœur immense et s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'es pas, c'est froide ! » contra avec véhémence la blonde en ouvrant les yeux, prenant les mains de Lena pour les serrer contre son cœur.

Lena sourit, touchée. Il n'y avait que Kara pour voir au-delà des apparences, elle avait toujours été celle qui l'avait vu elle, Lena et non Luthor.

« Je ne le suis que pour toi… » avoua la brune se réjouissant du rougissement de la journaliste « Si tu veux, on peut aller voir la petite femelle, elle se porte bien et réagit bien aux médicaments. » proposa la PDG en se levant, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Et en effet, elle ne se fit pas attendre et Kara se leva d'un bond pour les entraîner toutes deux en dehors de son appartement sous les rires de la brune.

Elles arrivèrent à la clinique et la tension de Kara était palpable, elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, ne se sentait pas bien. Comme après une des attaques de psy même si cela était moins traumatisant, la sensation de mal-être, était là, ancrée au fond de son estomac.

La blonde sentis une main aux creux de ses reins et son être se réchauffa instantanément. Elle jeta un regard à son amie qui lui sourit tendrement et sans ôter sa main, la brune poussa la porte de la clinique.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendaient sur une chaise que le vétérinaire vienne à leur rencontre après qu'elles se soient annoncées à l'accueil. Lena regardait Kara qui tortillait ses doigts, et jouait avec ses lunettes, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. Posant une main sur les siennes, la brune eu un sourire rassurant. Le bleu se perdit dans le vert et encore une fois elles eurent une discussion silencieuse. Le monde semblait disparaître pour elles. Encore une fois la blonde entrelaça leurs doigts, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle aimait cette sensation lorsqu'elle liait leurs mains ainsi. La journaliste savait pertinemment ce que cela impliquait mais elle n'en avait que faire, la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps dans ces moments, la rendait euphorique et son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que Lena remuait ses doigts sur sa peau dans une douce caresse.

« Lena… » commença Kara en se mordant les lèvres ébranlant l'âme de Lena pas ce geste.

« Mesdames, merci de vous être déplacé. » interrompit le vétérinaire faisant éclaté leur bulle.

Elles se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et suivirent l'homme qui les invitait à sa suite. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans une salle où se côtoyaient joyeusement dans des cages, chiens, chats, lapins et autres espèces que la clinique soignait. Kara grimaça à la cacophonie de la pièce qui mettait à mal sa super ouïe et soupira alors qu'ils passaient la pièce pour une autre plus petite et insonorisée alors que le vétérinaire refermait la porte qui les séparait.

« J'ai mis notre petite demoiselle dans mon bureau, tout ce bruit l'effrayait et sans son petit frère elle paniquait. » déclara le soignant avec un sourire en s'approchant de la boite chauffante dans laquelle la chatonne au pelage d'un noir maintenant brillant dormait paisiblement.

La Kryptonienne ne fit pas de commentaire, ses yeux restant sur la seule rescapée de la famille. Elle avait le cœur lourd mais le pouce de Lena qui caressait le dos de sa main, lui offrait de l'apaisement.

« Elle se rétablit bien, elle devrait pouvoir sortir du caisson chauffant d'ici ce soir. Elle mange bien aussi, c'est une petite goulue, ce qui l'a sauvé… » expliqua le jeune homme en regardant affectueusement la petite boule de poil qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Kara rit alors qu'elle avisait la tête dodinant de la chatonne qui semblait lutter contre le sommeil. Lena sourit alors qu'elle voyait son amie craquer complètement pour ce petit être qui avait si mal commencé sa vie et si on lui demandait cette image de la fille du ciel était définitivement la plus adorable qu'elle ait vue jusqu'à présent.

« Vous pouvez la prendre dans vos bras si vous le voulez. » affirma le vétérinaire avec un sourire comprenant que la blonde en mourrait d'envie.

« J'aimerai beaucoup ! » convint Kara, un sourire qui ferait de l'ombre au soleil lui-même.

Le médecin des animaux pris une petite couverture, enveloppa le chaton dedans et le tendit à Kara qui poussa un râle d'émerveillement tandis que la boule de poil baillait à nouveau ouvrant péniblement ses petits yeux, fixant son regard épuisé de ses agates vertes sur Kara qui sentit son cœur palpiter d'affection.

« Notre petite rescapée à environ 10 jours, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu, c'est une battante. Sa mère est morte quelques heures avant que vous nous l'emmeniez, elle et le reste de la portée. » leur apprit le vétérinaire attendri malgré lui par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux de la blonde câlinant la chatonne.

« Alors si on les avait trouvés plus tôt, on aurait pu tous les sauver ? » s'exclama la cadette des Danvers d'une voix étranglée.

« Je ne peux l'affirmer, ils auraient eu une chance, oui. » convint-il en grimaçant de sa maladresse en avisant la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Mais grâce à vous deux, celle-ci s'en sortira… » tenta-t-il de nuancer pour remonter le moral à la journaliste, désignant de la main la chatonne qui semblait au comble du bonheur dans les bras de la dernière fille de Krypton.

« Que va-t-elle devenir ? » demanda Lena en calant son menton sur l'épaule de Kara, caressant le sommet de la tête de la minette qui referma les yeux de plaisir.

« Eh bien… nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous occuper d'elle indéfiniment donc … » commença-t-il en faisant une grimace de regret. « Nous allons devoir lui trouver une famille aimante… » ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

« Oh… j'aurai tellement aimé la prendre mais mon propriétaire refuse les animaux dans mon immeuble. » se plaignit la blonde en frottant son visage contre celui de la chatonne qui émit un petit miaulement lui rendant la pareille.

Lena observa la scène et si elle trouvait Kara craquante avant à cet instant, elle était littéralement adorable et elle sentait son cœur se transformer en guimauve. _**Complètement pathétique Luthor, où est la femme froide et détachée que ton éducation stricte a forgée,**_ se dit-elle alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait d'elle-même pour dire :

« Je peux la prendre avec moi. »

La blonde tourna sa tête vers elle et ouvrit de grand yeux, sa bouche semblant relié à ceux-ci. Lena sursauta quelque peu à la proximité de leur visage et se recula en rougissant alors que Kara claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue enflammée.

« C'est vrai tu ferais cela ? » questionna la journaliste son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus sur son visage.

« Oui, j'ai participé à son sauvetage donc je suis en quelque sorte responsable d'elle. » accorda le jeune femme d'affaire en se mordant les lèvres alors que le sourire de Kara devenait encore plus lumineux irradiant tout son être.

« Elle ne peut pas encore se débrouiller seule, vous allez devoir remplacer sa mère et lui donner la tétée régulièrement toutes les trois, quatre heures, durant au moins une semaine puis de façon plus espacée. Mais elle ne commencera à manger solide que vers les 6 semaines. » informa le vétérinaire ne voulant pas cacher aux deux jeunes femmes ce qui les attendait.

« Je peux le faire ! » gronda Kara avec enthousiasme en sautillant sur place, emballée par l'idée.

La brune se mordit les lèvres un peu plus fort, la blonde ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait, elle allait devoir venir habiter chez elle durant la période de sevrage de la chatonne.

« Bien, dans ce cas revenez demain, je vous donnerais tout ce qu'il faut pour la nourrir et la soigner. » fit le soignant ne pouvant retenir un rire devant la frénésie enfantine de la Krytonienne.

Kara regarda la boule de poil qui s'était endormis dans ses bras, la leva face à son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa truffe humide avant de la rendre au vétérinaire qui la remis dans son caisson.

« A demain Lee ! » salua la blonde en jetant un regard plein de tendresse à la chatonne qui s'était roulée dans un coin de sa cage.

« Lee ? » s'étrangla Lena.

« Oui, elle a un beau pelage noir, de magnifiques yeux verts, elle est craquante, c'est tout toi en chat, donc Lee est fait pour elle ! » expliqua Kara comme une évidence.

La brune ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ignorant le ricanement du vétérinaire qui visiblement était plus qu'amusé par l'échange, il gardait pour lui que les yeux de la petite beauté changeraient peut-être de couleur dans les prochains jours.

« Tu me compares à un animal ? » s'offusqua la dernière des Luthors.

« Pas n'importe lequel, une magnifique petite chatte. On dirait une petite panthère et une panthère c'est majestueux ! » contra Supergirl en roulant des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre que son amie s'indigne tant d'être comparée à un être aussi beau qu'un chat.

Lena leva les yeux au ciel secouant la tête amusée et flattée malgré elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment… » fit-elle en croisant les bras boudant faussement.

« Mais si, c'est un compliment, tu es féline et gracieuse ! » avoua Kara en passant son bras sous celui de Lena ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la déclaration qu'elle faisait à son amie.

« Ah oui ? » fit la brune. « Tu me trouves donc magnifique, majestueuse, féline et gracieuse, tu me dragues, Kara ?» se moqua Lena sous le regard interloqué du vétérinaire qui les regardait partir en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi bien assortis.

« Quoi ? mais euh… non…um…m'…oui… enfin…non… si… mais ce n'est… pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin… si mais…mais… je ne te draguais pas… » balbutia Kara sentant le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles faisant éclaté de rire Lena qui se délectait de pouvoir mettre à mal la blonde qui la torturait depuis des jours avec ses attaques surprises de mots à double sens et de câlins appuyés.

Le vétérinaire regarda la chatonne et sourit.

« Dans quelle famille es-tu tombée ma petite Lee ! » ria-t-il, heureux que tout se finisse bien pour la chatonne qui revenait de loin.

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kara, les bras chargés de nourriture chinoise que la propriétaire des lieux affectionnait tant. Il avait été décidé que la jeune femme passerait donc au minimum une semaine chez Lena pour pouvoir s'occuper de Lee à tour de rôle. La brune passerait ses journées chez elle pouvant facilement travailler de son Penthouse lorsqu'elle n'aurait pas de réunions importantes. Quant à Kara, elle jonglerait entre le journal, le DEO et Supergirl.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir gérer Kara ? » s'enquit Lena en leur servant un verre de vin tandis que la jeune femme installait leur repas sur la table basse afin de regarder un film sur Netflix, s'agenouillant pour plus de facilité.

« Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? » questionna Kara en penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder Lena qui arrivait dans son dos leur verre à la main, la surplombant ainsi.

Elle sourit, résistant à l'envie de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie à la Marie Jane et Spiderman. A la place, elle s'assit à ses côtés, posant son verre devant elle.

« Kara Danvers, la journaliste, Supergirl, la super héroïne de National City, Kara, la nouvelle maman d'une petite Lee qui va demander toute l'attention durant au moins une semaine. » énuméra Lena avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

« Eh donc et toi ? Lena Luthor, PDG de L-Corp, Lena Luthor, scientifique de renom qui a toujours un projet pour révolutionner le monde, Lena Luthor, nouvelle maman aussi, d'une petite Lee qui va requérir toute l'attention durant au moins une semaine ! » répéta Kara après avoir enfilé la moitié d'un rouleau de printemps dans sa bouche.

La brune regarda son amie et soupira prenant ses baguettes, elle piocha dans la barquette de pates chinoises de la blonde qui protesta avec vigueur en se redressant la bouche ouverte, regardant avec stupeur son amie.

« Oh c'est à moi cela ! »

« Etant donné que nous avons eu une fille ensemble, nous pouvons tout partager ! » la taquina Lena en glissant les baguettes dans sa bouche.

La journaliste rougit violemment, jouant avec ses lunettes mais cacha sa barquette sur le côté, une chose qu'elle ne partageait pas, même avec Lena, c'était la nourriture.

« Il y a des choses qu'un couple de jeune parent ne partage pas et la nourriture, je ne la partage pas ! » gronda Kara avant de se mordre les lèvres réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Nous sommes un couple ? » s'étonna Lena en se rapprochant de Kara qui déglutit alors que leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. « Donc il y a des choses que nous devrions partager en tant que couple… » susurra-t-elle en avisant les lèvres entrouvertes de la Kryptonienne.

La journaliste rougit un peu plus, virant au cramoisie, elle détourna la tête et but le contenu de son verre d'une traite faisant rire Lena qui repris sa place initiale, décidant qu'elle ne la pousserait pas trop loin pour le moment.

Après un petit moment de silence, Kara regarda Lena qui mangeait en silence en regardant Stranger Things, un sourire mutin planant sur son visage. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et balança un coussin au visage de la brune qui poussa un cri de protestation.

« Hey, c'est pour quoi ça ? » s'indigna-t-elle en rejetant l'objet sur Kara qui l'évita en riant.

« Parce que tu te moques de moi ! » répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir pointant son ravioli attaché à ses baguettes sur elle.

Et alors que la jeune femme allait porter la nourriture à sa bouche la brune attrapa sa bouchée à sa place sous le regard indigné de la blonde qui se jeta sur Lena qui se recula en riant

« Rends-moi mon ravioli ! » se scandalisa la journaliste.

« D'accord ! viens le chercher … » aguicha Lena alors qu'elle était acculée contre le canapé sa tête reposant contre l'assise, Kara au-dessus d'elle, les bras de chaque côté de son visage.

La blonde avisa la brune qui gardait le ravioli dans sa bouche mâchant doucement haussant un sourcil provoquant, la défiant d'agir. Muée par une impulsion à laquelle elle ne put résister, la fille du ciel la prit au mot et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, allant chercher son bien avec sa langue. La jeune femme d'affaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre au baiser, que Kara s'était déjà retirer finissant de mâcher le morceau volé, les joues rouges, reprenant son repas comme si de rien était, retenant un sourire alors qu'elle pouvait voir son amie hébété et haletante au bord de l'apoplexie.

Lena papillonna des yeux, elle se redressa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour savourer le reste du baiser sur celle-ci et avec un sourire radieux repris son repas. Elle avait bien assez poussée la blonde et était temps de mettre fin à sa séquence d'allumage avant de prendre feu.

Ce soir-là Lena décida de rentrer chez elle, plus pour sa santé mentale que par envie. Elle aurait aimé cédé au regard implorant de sa meilleure amie qui lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de rester. Mais cela était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Et même si Kara s'était montrée audacieuse lors de cette soirée, elle ne la sentait pas prête, encore une fois. Mais les paroles de la journaliste lui revenaient à l'esprit tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de son véhicule alors que son chauffeur la ramenait chez elle...

_« Merci, Lena » la remercia la journaliste en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres faisant bondir le cœur de la cadette des Luthors._

_« Pour…Pour quoi ? » balbutia la brune en haussant les sourcils._

_« De me laisser du temps… » souffla-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, baissant la tête jouant avec ses lunettes comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse._

_« Toujours… » susurra Lena le cœur bondissant de joie avant de partir._

* * *

_Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, la suite demain si l'envie vous en dit fait le moi savoir. Précisez moi ce qui vous plait dans ce chapitre ou pas, vos passages préféré, j'adore vous lire à bientôt._

_**Ps :**désolée pour l'héritière je suis sur la correction..._

_**précision :**_

_** Mon Dhia ** veut dire mon Dieu en Irlandais_

_**Mo aingeal** mon ange toujours en Irlandais_

_**Mo ghrá** mon amour _


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les Supers Fan alors voici la suite du Chaton du chiot et de la panthère, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive mais vous êtes décédé ou bien parce que niveau reviews que ça soit sur le chaton ou même l'héritière j'ai perdu des gens est-ce que l'anti monitror est passé par là ?**

**Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus lourd et drama que les autres, n'oubliez pas je n'ai pas vu la crise partie une donc si ça correspond pas désolée, je fais avec mes suppositions et les spoiles.**

**Merci pour vos reviews même si elles sont peu nombreuses, dites moi ce qui vous plait dans cette fic j'aime vous lire.**

**Supergirl encore une fois bis ne m'appartient pas ainsi que son univers sinon ce n'est pas le Luthor que j'aurai choisis pour accompagner les héros... à moins qu'il crève alors là bah ok ils ont choisis celui qu'il fallait mais bon pour ce que ça change apparemment...**

* * *

J

**Merci pour ta review, oui j'ai pas pu m'en empêché, histoire que Kara craque un peut plus pour la chatonne. Eh oui la nourriture est sacrée pour Kara et on ne touche pas mais ca donne lieu à un baiser assez inattendu au final lol, Supercorp of course lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, c'est une Kara Danvers excitée comme une puce qui parcourait les rayons de l'animalerie pour acheter le nécessaire pour la nouvelle venue dans leur vie. Lena l'observait avec amusement et tendresse. La Kryptonienne semblait vouloir tout acheté pour leur chatonne. Elle rit alors qu'elle voyait la montagne de jouets, griffoires et autres accessoires grimper de plus en plus haut dans les bras de son amie au point qu'on ne voyait plus sa tête.

« Eh bien à peine arrivée qu'elle est déjà pourrie gâtée, tu vas en faire une petite capricieuse si tu la couvres de cadeaux. » se moqua la brune en délestant de quelques articles la blonde afin de pouvoir voire son visage.

« Mais c'est indispensable qu'elle se sente bien… » contra Kara en se tordant pour prendre une peluche qui grelottait lorsqu'on la secouait.

« Je pense qu'elle se sentira plus que bien avec tout ce que tu lui prends, heureusement que j'ai un grand appartement. » rigola la jeune Luthor en secouant la tête.

Le visage radieux de Kara s'assombris et Lena pouvait lire dans les pensées de la blonde, elle comprit ce que ces achats compulsifs cachaient, une compensation pour la perte qu'avait subi la petite chatte. Une tentative de la jeune femme pour combler le vide, son vide. Elle ne savait pas si elle le faisait pour elle ou pour la chatonne qui oublierait certainement bien plus rapidement sa famille que la Kryptonienne oublierait la sienne car cela n'arriverait jamais, encore moins alors qu'elle avait vu Argos le reste de Krypton exploser sous ses yeux, emportant à jamais sa mère biologique, son peuple...

« Si j'allais chercher un caddie, je sens que ta tour ressemble dangereusement à celle de Pise ! » proposa la brune en remettant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la journaliste qui opina du chef.

La fille du ciel retrouva son sourire et fit un signe de tête pour que la brune repose les affaires qu'elle l'avait délesté au sommet de la pile la rendant encore plus bancale.

Après avoir déposé leur achat chez la chef d'entreprise, Kara ayant insisté pour partager les frais. Elles allèrent chercher leur « fille » chez le vétérinaire. Ce dernier leur expliqua comment procéder pour la tétée, il leur donna aussi une petite brochure sur l'éducation d'un chaton puis un rendez-vous une semaine après pour la pesée et vérifier l'état de santé de leur protégée. Il les remercia encore une fois pour leur générosité envers la chatonne et parti s'occuper d'un autre de ses patients.

Elles arrivèrent chez la femme d'affaire, Kara tenant la caisse de transport d'une main et de l'autre le nécessaire pour nourrir Lee, tandis que Lena, elle, tenait deux sacs de nourriture à emporter. La blonde s'accroupie pour poser la cage et laisser sortir la chatonne. Elle ne l'incita pas à le faire, la laissant s'habituer à leur présence et aux lieux. Elle savait qu'elle devait être effrayée par son nouvel environnement et avait besoin de temps ainsi elle ne faisait que de lui parler tendant sa main pour que celle-ci vienne à elle d'elle-même. La brune observait la scène de loin, attendrie par la patience et la douceur de Kara. La jeune femme se demanda combien la petite fille de treize ans avait été effrayée en arrivant sur terre. Dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas après la perte de sa famille, de son peuple de sa planète et l'abandon de son propre cousin qui l'avait confié à des inconnus plutôt que de s'occuper d'elle. Un pincement au cœur l'étreignit imaginant une petite blonde se terrant dans un coin d'une pièce se faisant la plus petite possible pour qu'on ne la remarque pas.

La femme d'affaire pouvait voir les épaules de sa meilleure amie, tendues. Elle souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, alors elle pensa qu'il était temps que la journaliste se détende. S'approchant doucement, elle s'accroupie à ses côtés passant sa main sur le dos courbé de la blonde et le frotta.

« Elle va sortir d'elle-même, ne t'inquiète pas… » rassura la brune en faisant lever Kara pour la faire s'assoir sur le canapé lui tendant son assiette.

Elles mangèrent dans un silence quelque peu pesant, Lena respectait le mutisme de la blonde, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour s'ouvrir et voyait dans les yeux de la fille d'acier, le combat qu'elle menait avec ses sentiments. La brune était patiente, elle avait toujours joué de stratégie et elle se disait qu'avec Kara, elle devait balayer tout cela et ne pas la forcer. Et sa patience fut récompenser lorsque la blonde ouvrit la bouche pour rompre le silence.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée chez les Danvers, j'ai passé plusieurs mois, prostrée, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à la vie sur terre. J'avais ses pouvoirs avec lesquels je ne savais pas quoi faire et que j'avais du mal à les contrôler. Ma famille me manquait, Krypton me manquait. Je trouvais les humains barbares et peu évolués… » Kara sourit à l'air faussement choquée de Lena et lui prit la main dans une impulsion nouant leurs doigts comme à son habitude.

« Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'avais une mission protéger mon cousin, l'élever, lui apprendre à être un homme mais c'était trop tard, il en était déjà un et avait appris cela avec les hommes alors à quoi servais-je au juste ? » poursuivit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

Lena serra les dents en pensant combien sa famille avait été égoïste de demander à une enfant d'en élever un autre même si elle louait le ciel qu'ils l'aient fait quitté leur planète pour cette raison mais aussi certainement pour la sauver.

« Sur Krypton, tout était si ordonné, tout était réglé depuis ma naissance. J'étais en quelque sorte si l'on peut comparer chez vous de famille royale et mes parents m'avaient déjà destiné à faire de grandes choses mais lorsque ma planète se mourrait et que le conseil ne voulait pas écouter même ma mère, elle même se fourvoyait et a fait emprisonner ma tante pour cela, pour avoir dit la vérité. » poursuivis Kara un éclair de colère dans les yeux. « Tout a changé, lorsque j'ai quitté mon monde, j'étais terrorisée, je ne savais pas si je serais à la hauteur de la quête que mes parents m'avaient confiée… »

Kara fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de son vin pour humidifier sa gorge devenue subitement si sèche. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague certainement dans ses souvenirs. Et Lena pressa sa main dans la sienne pour lui signifier qu'elle était là pour elle. La blonde la remercia du regard, se rapprocha d'elle et blottit sa tête dans le cou de la brune qui retint un gémissement à son souffle sur sa peau. Passant son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher, la femme d'affaire posa sa tête sur la sienne. Kara poussa un soupire de bien être en fermant les yeux puis poursuivit son récit en les rouvrant :

« Lorsque Krypton a explosé, mon cœur est parti en poussière avec… » avoua la Kryptonienne retenant un sanglot qui fendit le cœur de Lena qui passa son pouce sur ses joues pour ramasser les perles salées qui franchissaient la barrière de ses yeux. « Je me suis rendue compte un peu trop tard que mon Pod avait dévié de sa trajectoire initiale à cause du souffle de l'explosion et lorsque j'ai compris, j'étais prisonnière de la zone fantôme et je ne pouvais pas en sortir…vingt-cinq ans à errer ça peut paraitre beaucoup mais le temps ne s'écoule pas comme sur terre, il est comme figé, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir plus d'une fois, j'ai sentis le désespoir lorsque les fois consécutives que je tentais échouaient. La solitude est ce qu'il y a de plus dure après le silence, un silence assourdissant qui t'oppresse te fait mal, bizarrement t'agresse les oreilles. » poursuivit Kara en reniflant.

Lena ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était à vivre, errer dans l'espace sans espoir après avoir tout perdu. Et encore, elle se demandait comment la jeune femme pouvait encore sourire ainsi. Irradier au point qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était la fiancée du soleil. La voir si vulnérable éveillait en la brune un sentiment de protection, elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire tout oublier, vider sa mémoire de ces moments de souffrance intense pour qu'elle ne perdre jamais sa lumière ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle réalisait alors encore une fois que toutes deux avaient des blessures, des plaies qui ne parvenaient pas à cicatriser. La jeune Luthor espérait qu'elles les guériraient ensemble.

« Lorsque j'ai disparue dans le néant, je me suis retrouvée à nouveau comme dans la zone fantôme, seule, mais c'était pire car j'avais perdu des amis dans la bataille, je t'avais perdu… » renifla Kara, les lèvres tremblantes.

Lena ferma les yeux, elle s'en voulait tellement de son attitude et c'est lorsque la jeune femme était parti pour ne pas revenir qu'elle avait enfin compris que la vie était trop courte pour la rancœur, que malgré sa quasi invulnérabilité, Supergirl pouvait disparaître. La cadette des Luthors ne dit rien, elle aurait voulu s'excuser mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas interrompre la diatribe de sa belle qui s'ouvrait enfin pleinement à elle.

« J'ai vu les restes de Krypton exploser sous mes yeux à nouveau et j'ai à nouveau perdu ma mère, ce que j'étais… et dans ce néant, j'ai vécu encore et encore tous ces moments, j'ai cru perdre la raison, le temps s'écoulait si lentement, j'aurai voulu mourir pour ne plus souffrir… » confia la dernière fille de Krypton, brisant le cœur de Lena à ses mots. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Kara était morte, certainement qu'elle serait devenue folle et en aurait fini une bonne fois pour toute.

Kara essuya ses larmes en soufflant, elle tendit un sourire timide à Lena qui la regardait de ce regard d'adoration qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler parfois lorsque ses beaux yeux de jades se posaient sur elle. Et le cœur de la blonde se mit à palpiter un peu plus vite, rendant sa respiration difficile alors qu'elle avisait les lèvres vermeilles de son amie, légèrement entrouvertes. Leur proximité faisait qu'elle pouvait voir encore plus nettement les détails du magnifique visage de la femme d'affaire qui se mordit les lèvres à sa scrutation. Lentement Kara fit glisser sa main hors de celle de Lena et la laissa remonter le long de son bras la faisant frissonné, pour atteindre le visage de sa meilleure amie qui ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Ses doigts en retracèrent chaque partie. Le cœur de la brune battait si rapidement à cette douce caresse qu'elle rougit se mordant les lèvres d'envie. Sentant les doigts de Kara sur celles-ci, elle rouvrir les yeux et son esprit se court circuita alors que l'objet de ses pensées était si près de son visage, ses lèvres à un souffle des siennes.

« Kara… » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche pour respirer. Les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son estomac se mirent à danser frénétiquement, lui troublant la vision et elle referma les yeux attendant que son ange l'embrasse, enfin.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Lena ne put retenir ses mains qui d'elles même fourragèrent les boucles blondes de Kara qui passa ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne. C'est comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, comme si quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps, pour que le moment où leurs lèvres se toucheraient enfin, cela soit exceptionnel. Et alors qu'elles se frôlaient, un petit miaulement désespéré fit éclaté leur bulle. La blonde sursauta, s'éloignant de la brune qui souffla passant une main sur son visage. La journaliste sourit à Lee qui s'approchait toujours en miaulant aussi fort que sa petite voix lui permettait regardant autour d'elle, curieuse.

« Je crois qu'elle a faim. » argua Kara en prenant la chatonne dans ses bras qui miaula encore un peu plus fortement.

La jeune Luthors jeta un regard noir à la petite chatte qui miaulait comme une perdue. Lee avait bien choisi son moment pour se faire remarquer et décider d'avoir faim. N'aurait-elle pas pu attendre encore quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage de se faire aventurière.

« Son estomac a eu raison de ses craintes… » fit-elle en grognant alors que Kara déposait un baiser sur le museau de Lee.

_**Voleuse !**_ se dit la jeune femme d'affaire. Ce baiser était pour elle…

Kara et Lena allèrent dans la cuisine pour sortir le lait et le biberon que le vétérinaire leur avait fourni. La brune lut les instructions tandis que la blonde attendait à ses côtés, la chatonne miaulant signifiant son mécontentement.

« Minute, ça vient ! » rigola Kara en caressant Lee qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

« Cette petite à un truc avec la nourriture, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, grognon quand elle n'a pas mangé ! » »se moqua Lena en versant le lait en poudre dans le biberon.

« Hey ! J'ai un métabolisme hors norme qui demande beaucoup de calories, c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours faim ! » s'offusqua Kara en regardant la brune secouer le récipient contenant le lait.

« Est-ce que ton métabolisme est affamé de tout comme cela ? » susurra Lena en haussant un sourcil narquoisement faisant rougir furieusement la blonde.

« Ça… Lena… saches que j'ai une endurance hors norme, je ne pense pas qu'un humain puisse suivre. » rétorqua sournoisement Kara en se mordant les lèvres prenant le biberon des mains d'une Lena qui s'était figée à la réplique à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas de la part de sa timide journaliste.

La brune regarda la blonde porter le biberon à la gueule de la chatonne, tentant d'ignorer le sourire mutin de sa meilleure amie dont les joues semblaient s'embraser.

« Tu serais vraiment étonnée de l'endurance humaine, surtout lorsque cet humain désir quelque chose plus que tout au monde… » souffla la femme d'affaire en s'approchant regardant Lee téter goulument son lait. « Enfin… quelqu'un… dans mon cas, j'ai toujours été au-delà de mes limites … » murmura Lena à l'oreille de Kara qui déglutit.

Assurément cette semaine serait une torture pour elles, la blonde rentrait dans le jeu de la brune tentant d'oublier ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle aimait ces échanges qui faisait vibrer son corps comme jamais. Elle adorait leur contact qu'elle voulait multiplier mais elle devait se contenir car pour l'instant elle n'avait toujours pas trouver comment ne pas s'oublier et perdre le contrôle dans les bras de Lena…

Cette nuit chacune dormis dans leur chambre, leur allumage durant la journée avait eu raison d'elles et elles avaient compris qu'il était plus sage de ne pas tenter le diable.

Lee avait décidé de dormir avec Kara et encore une fois Lena pensa qu'elle avait volé sa place mais elle ne lui en voulu pas parce qu'elle savait que bientôt, très bientôt, elle serait aux côtés de sa blonde, oubliant tout dans ses bras…

Quatre jours avaient passés depuis leur première soirée avec leur petite chatonne envahissante, Lena travaillait le plus possible chez elle et Kara naviguait entre le journal, le DEO et le Penthouse de Lena quand cette dernière était en réunion. Une routine agréable s'était installée alors lorsque Kara rentrait le soir avant Lena ou inversement. On aurait pu dire un couple ayant eu leur premier enfant et qui s'occupait de lui les nuits. Tout d'un couple dans leur attitude, avec cependant quelque chose en moins, quelque chose qui frustrait Lena alors que sa blonde était de plus en plus tactile. Mais la brune s'était juré de ne pas la brusquer, d'être patiente, alors elle endurait, supportait les douces tortures plus ou moins innocentes de son amie. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que la journaliste voulait tester ses limites, voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avant qu'elles ne craque et ravage son corps de ses assauts. Mais elle se souvenait que Kara n'était pas comme cela et que dans sa culture, le sexe n'était pas une chose essentielle, même bannis depuis des années.

La femme d'affaire savait que la Kryptonienne n'avait que très peu d'expérience amoureuse et s'en était étonnée. Comment une créature de rêve comme Kara Danvers pouvait ne jamais avant Mon El, avoir connue l'amour charnel ? Mais elle se souvenait qui était la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait que supposer que durant ces années avant le Daxamite, elle ne s'était jamais permise d'aller aussi loin, de peur certainement de blesser son partenaire. Lena était résolue à ne pas laisser cette peur empêcher Kara de s'ouvrir à elle et de laisser parler son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus du doute, s'ajoute la peur. Alors elle se promis de trouver une solution qui rassurait Kara le jour où elle serait prête à plonger de la falaise avec elle.

Il était près de vingt heures lorsque Lena rentra chez elle, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Kara, Lee vint à sa rencontre en miaulant et la brune la prit dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Maman n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle à la chatonne en la levant devant ses yeux, un sourire nébuleux sur les lèvres à ses propres mots.

Elle posa Lee sur le canapé et lui prépara un biberon, tandis que cette dernière miaulait comme si la fin du monde était proche, se tenant en équilibre précaire sur le dossier du canapé, tendant une patte, caressant l'air pour lui signifier qu'elle avait faim et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'active.

« Désolée, Lee, je n'ai pas de super vitesse, moi ! » s'amusa Lena en secouant le biberon.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le frigo et elle sourit en voyant le mot de sa « meilleure amie ».

_**Parti pour une Super urgence, je ramène le diner, promis, il y aura une salade de choux… Tendrement KD. **_

Lena se mordit les lèvres, leurs petits mots qu'elles se mettaient étaient de plus en plus intimes et à chaque fois qu'elle en lisait un, une étrange chaleur envahissait son estomac et faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

La brune s'assit sur le sofa s'adossant contre l'accoudoir se tenant à demie allongée et Lee sauta sur son épaule puis descendit au niveau de sa poitrine pour s'y blottir et prendre sa tétée.

« Tu aimes bien les poitrines, c'est confortable ? » demanda Lena à la chatonne qui fermait les yeux en ronronnant tandis qu'elle tétait avec frénésie, massant de ses pattes les seins de Lena comme elle le ferait avec sa mère.

« Ok, apparemment, c'est rassurant pour toi, comme avec ta maman… » fit-elle en baillant, épuisée.

Les nuits étaient très courtes depuis quelques jours, Lee demandait beaucoup d'attention et lorsque cette dernière était repue, Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une certaine blonde qui dormait à quelques pas de son lit. C'était une torture même si elle appréciait plus que tout la présence de la journaliste dans son appartement, la nuit, ses rêves étaient bercés d'images peu sages et elle allait définitivement faire exploser sa facture d'eau…

Supergirl atterrit au milieu de la nuit sur le balcon de la brune, le combat qu'elle avait mené avait été rude avec cet extraterrestre qui avait semé la terreur dans sa ville. Elle avait subi de nombreux coups plus ou moins sérieux et pas une seule partie de son corps ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle gémit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte coulissante qui menait au salon de Lena. Elle n'avait pas voulu malgré l'avis de sa sœur rester sous les lampes solaires, elle guérirait, moins rapidement mais elle guérirait.

Elle posa le repas qu'elle avait promis à Lena sur l'îlot de sa cuisine, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir partagé le diner avec elle. Elle espérait que cette dernière avait mangé malgré tout. La blonde passa discrètement dans le salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour soulager ses os douloureux. La jeune femme n'utilisa pas sa super vitesse, elle n'en avait pas la force et lorsqu'elle eut fini de se mettre à l'aise, elle alla dans la cuisine pour manger. Elle était affamée. C'est en repassant dans le salon qu'elle vit Lena endormie sur le canapé, Lee calée dans le cou de la brune. La fille du ciel sourit, elles étaient si craquantes qu'elle ne put faire autrement que de prendre une photo de ses deux amours. Puis elle prit le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier du sofa et recouvrit Lena avec. Elle regarda un long moment la brune profondément endormie comme la belle au bois dormant ou plutôt blanche neige, elle était si belle…

Se mordant les lèvres, la journaliste ne put résister à l'envie et déposa un doux baiser sur celles de la femme d'affaire qui émis un gémissement alors que la blonde s'écartait légèrement, électrisée par le souffle de sa compagne sur sa bouche. Kara se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues en feu, il était plus prudent qu'elle s'éloigne pour ne pas céder à nouveau à la tentation et ravir les lèvres vermeilles de sa belle, au risque de la réveiller.

Le lendemain, Kara fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient à travers le rideau. Elle gémit, son combat d'hier l'avait malmené plus qu'elle ne pensait et si certaines blessures étaient déjà guéries d'autres persistaient comme celles de ses côtes brisées et de sa peau transpercée. Elle se leva et descendit au salon pour y voir Lena donner la tétée à Lee qui ronronnait d'aise clignant des yeux. Elle sourit en s'approchant d'elles par derrière. Lena sentant sa présence sourit.

« Hey, bonjour ! » salua Kara en déposant un doux baiser sur la tempe de la brune et caressant Lee avant de s'installer au côté de la femme d'affaire qui s'était posée sur un tabouret de son îlot.

« Hey, bien dormie, tu es rentrée tard ? » demanda la brune, son cœur s'emballant comme un cheval fou au baiser pourtant si chaste de Kara mais tellement intime.

« En plein milieu de la nuit, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait faux bon pour le diner… » s'excusa la blonde en se servant un café.

« Tu aurais dû me réveillée ! » lui reprocha la brune en reposant le biberon de Lee qui après un petit rot se lova sur ses genoux.

« Tu semblais si épuisée, tu dormais trop bien pour que je te réveille, on aurait dit blanche neige, piéger dans le sortilège de sommeil éternel… » contra avec douceur Kara, les yeux brillants avec tant d'intensité lorsqu'elle regarda la brune, que cette dernière détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres.

« Tiens, c'est curieux que tu me dises cela, j'ai fait un rêve assez agréable cette nuit… Tu te penchais sur moi et m'embrassais et c'était vraiment délicieux… » conta la jeune femme les yeux dans le vague.

« Ah oui… » s'étrangla la blonde rougissant violemment alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son café les yeux au plafond.

La plus jeune des Luthors regarda son amie d'un air dubitatif, fronçant les sourcils. La gêne de la fille du ciel était palpable et il n'y avait qu'une raison à cela.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-elle, certaine de la réponse.

« Quoi ? Si enfin… » balbutia Kara avant de soupirer. « Il se pourrait qu'en effet, tu n'es pas rêvé et que mes lèvres aient malencontreusement touchées les tiennes, contre mon avis. » avoua-t-elle se sentant bouillir de honte d'être ainsi dévoilée, le regard taquin de la brune n'aidant pas.

« Malencontreusement ? » répéta la femme d'affaire peu convaincue.

« Ok, mais c'est de ta faute ! » contra la blonde en rougissant un peu plus, détournant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« Comment ça de ma faute, je dormais ! » s'offusqua Lena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Justement ! Tu étais si paisible… et terriblement belle… mon corps n'a pas écouté ma tête ! » confia Kara d'une petite voix, sentant la chaleur de ses joues gagner ses oreilles à son aveu.

« Tiens donc… » dit simplement Lena en regardant son amie avec un sourire conspirateur qui fit déglutir la blonde qui s'attendait au pire.

S'approchant d'elle, la femme d'affaire posa une main sur le genou nu de Kara qui frémit au contact, regrettant d'avoir opté pour un short de nuit plutôt qu'un pantalon épais d'hiver qui ne laisserait rien filtrer alors que la chaleur de sa paume irradiait tout son corps, l'embrasant.

« Tu pourrais faire en sorte que je puisse participer, ce que tu as fait s'appelle du vol et en général, je ne laisse pas passer cela. Alors tôt ou tard, je viendrais reprendre ce baiser que tu m'as dérobé, tu ne sauras pas quand ni où mais ce sera quand tu t'y attendra le moins… » susurra Lena comme un avertissement à l'oreille de Kara, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

Elle connaissait assez sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle jouerait avec cela, jusqu'à la rendre folle, tel un chat qui joue avec sa proie et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou être terrifiée de ce jeu des nerfs qu'elle entamait avec elle…

Kara ravala sa salive et détourna les yeux de Lena qui souriait avec arrogance. La blonde soupira, elle entendit son estomac gronder, rougissant alors que la brune riait.

« Toujours affamée… » déclara-t-elle en levant un sourire narquois avant de boire une gorgée de café.

La journaliste soupira roulant des yeux puis se hissa de son tabouret pour s'emparer de l'assiette de pancake que son amie avait fait. Sa blessure se rappela à elle, celle qui avait percé sa peau de son abdomen à son dos et brisée ses cotes au passage. La plus importante que la nuit n'avait pas encore guérit. La grimace et le léger râle de douleur que laissa échappé Kara n'échappa pas à la brune qui perdit instantanément son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'enquit-elle en sautant du tabouret après avoir posé Lee sur l'îlot, oubliant les règles qu'elle avait instauré alors que le visage de la blonde peinait à reprendre un air serein.

« Ce n'est rien… juste une petite blessure de rien … » rassura la Kryptonienne faisant face à la femme d'affaire qui se glissait entre ses jambes soulevant déjà son haut pour l'examiné.

« Lena ! Je n'ai pas de sou… » commença-t-elle mais sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de la brune sur sa peau à l'endroit de la blessure.

Son touché l'électrisa et toute sensation de douleur disparue momentanément, remplacé par une chaleur qui irradiait son corps. Elle sentit des palpitations entre ses cuisses et laissa échapper un gémissement alors que la brune se rapprochait d'elle soulevant un peu plus haut son tee shirt pour examiner plus en détail sa plaie cicatrisante.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Lena les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude sans quitter des yeux la blessure, ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble qu'elle provoquait chez la fille du ciel.

Kara secoua la tête vigoureusement, pas certaine que sa voix ne trahisse pas son émoi à cet instant. La brune se pencha sur le côté pour regarder son dos, cette fois leurs corps étaient collés. Lena passait sa main de l'autre côté de la blessure en déglutissant, ravalant la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans sa gorge. La blonde, quant à elle, à des milliards d'années lumières des inquiétudes de sa meilleure amie, fermait les yeux en posant une main fébrile sur l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de ne pas basculer, priant Rao de la sortir de cette situation. Ses yeux lui brulaient, elle sentait que ses pouvoirs lui échappaient et il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur une pensée qui lui ferait oublier son envie de la brune alors que son corps s'embrasait.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas restée sous les lampes pour guérir ça ? » gronda Lena, furibonde.

Kara souffla invoquant l'image de sa sœur dans sa tête qui calma ses ardeurs et rouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas passer la nuit au DEO, j'étais pressée de rentrer… » expliqua Supergirl en se mordant les lèvres devant l'air sévère de la brune qui ne faisait qu'attiser de nouveau le feu en elle.

_**Tellement sexy !**_ cria une voix dans sa tête.

« Non mais ça ne va pas Kara, tu es peut-être robuste mais pas si indestructible que cela, les lampes sont là pour t'aider à guérir plus vite et si tu devais repartir au combat là, maintenant tout de suite, tu ne serais pas au maximum de tes possibilités et si c'était un adversaire à la mesure de Reign qui arrivait, si… » admonesta Lena les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne pouvait que se souvenir du premier combat qu'elle avait mené contre l'alter égo de Sam Arias, elle avait assisté à son massacre. A cette époque, elle ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de Supergirl mais son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Et aujourd'hui maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était la femme qu'elle aimait qui avait failli succomber sous les coups de la destructrice de monde, la brune sentait l'angoisse l'étreindre à l'idée que la prochaine fois, elle ne sortira pas de son coma…

« Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas te comporter si égoïstement et ne pas penser à ceux que tu laisserais derrière toi si…si… » bredouilla Lena ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

Kara passa ses bras autour des épaules de la brune et la serra contre elle, leur position permettait à la blonde de la coller au plus près d'elle l'encerclant complètement, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, la brune glissa ses bras sous ceux de la journaliste et enfouie sa tête dans la poitrine de la jeune femme pour pleurer.

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa la fille du ciel embrassant le front de la femme d'affaire après une longue étreinte.

« Je…je ne peux…pas…je ne peux pas te perdre encore… ça fait trop mal… » murmura Lena si bas que Kara n'aurait rien entendu sans sa super ouïe.

« Tu ne me perdras pas…jamais…je te promets… » assura Kara en prenant le visage de la brune en coupe dans ses mains.

« Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir… » s'agaça Lena en se dégageant essuyant rageusement ses larmes ramassant sa tasse de café pour la mettre dans l'évier.

Elle s'appuya sur celui-ci, tremblante, pour elle aussi les dernières semaines avaient été dures, elle avait travaillé nuit et jour avec Brainiac, Cisco et Felicity pour faire revenir Kara et ses amis qui avaient disparus lors de leur combat contre l'anti-Monitor. Ils avaient sauvé les terres mais à quel prix ? Ces jours qu'elle avait passé à s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir la ramener, ces jours où elle avait vu la femme d'Oliver, pleurer son mari avaient été les plus difficiles de sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère et voir la blessure de Kara qui avait eu l'air si sérieuse et qu'elle la prenne si à la légère, la ramenait à ces moments où elle aurait voulu mourir…

Lena sentit à nouveau les bras de Kara l'encercler et la ramener à elle, calant son dos contre sa poitrine. La blonde étant plus grande qu'elle dû baisser la tête pour la poser sur son épaule et la brune bascula la sienne en arrière pour qu'elles se retrouve joue contre joue. Posant ses mains sur les avants bras de la journaliste. La jeune Luthor ferma les yeux en soupirant, tentant d'endiguer ses tremblements.

« Je suis désolée… » réitéra Kara en fermant les yeux à son tour.

La fille d'acier n'avait pas pensé combien la période où elle avait disparue avait été difficile pour son amie, l'angoisse que cela avait dû être. Elle se sentait égoïste tout à coup et se faisait la promesse de ne plus jamais prendre son état à la légère et de faire en sorte que sa meilleure amie ne s'inquiète plus pour elle… « meilleure amie » se dit-elle, elle était tellement plus que cela…

* * *

Voila c'est à vous ! La suite méritez là oui chantage à la review mdr mais les suites arrivent plus vites quand on nous motive nous les auteurs...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les SuperFans alors étant donné que vous avez été de bons petits (mdr) je vous met la suite plus tôt que prévu. Je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas été engloutie vous aussi lol. **

**Bref j'ai vraiment bien rigolé en écrivant ce début de chapitre j'espère que vous aussi en le lisant.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, refaite moi la même Les VLS ne sont pas pris en compte, je veux un vrai avis ^^**

**Bon désolée s'il reste des fautes que je n'aurai pas vu malgré mes relectures mais étant donné que ma beta est indisponible et que si vous voulez la suite rapidement faut que je me charge de la correction moi même s'il reste des coquilles eh bien t'en pis, je ne pense pas que cela gêne la lecture dans le cas contraire ceux que cela gêne eh bien ils savent ce qui leur reste à faire...**

**Bonne lecture partie 4/5**

* * *

**Supergirl et son univers ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage !**

* * *

**Cam : tu m'as fait rire mais comme j'ai dis les VLS ne marchent pas, je suis contente de te donner un peu de réconfort (euh c'est bizarre lol) par mon écrit. Merci bcp**

J :** merci pour ta review, j'adore aussi les moment SC mes préférés à écrire ça se voit non ? lol, je n'ai pas non plus vu la crise partie une j'attend la 2, je sais juste des spoiles et de mes suppositions, je ne pense pas être loin mais ça sort de mon cerveau lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant six semaines que Kara et Lena avaient adopté la petite chatonne Lee. Cette dernière s'était bien fait à sa nouvelle vie et commençait tout juste à manger solide. Elle n'était pas encore propre mais cela venait tout doucement à force de patience et d'apprentissage qui n'était pas facile puisse qu'en général, c'était la mère qui apprenait cela à ses chatons et dans ce cas de figure les jeunes femmes avaient dues la remplacer.

Lena se documentait beaucoup sur le sujet et était devenue une experte en élevage de chatons. Cela avait aussi rapproché la brune et la blonde qui si elle n'avait plus besoin d'habiter chez son amie pour aider la femme d'affaire, restait le plus clair de son temps malgré tout avec elle. Lorsque cela n'était pas le cas, chacune tournait en rond et finissait par passer leur nuit au téléphone. Leur relation évoluait peu à peu vers quelque chose de plus intime. Kara se sentait de plus en plus prête, son cœur était encore cela dit, parsemé de doutes, non pas sur son amour pour la brune car cela elle en était maintenant certaine, elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de la dernière des Luthors. Non, ses doutes venaient du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec un être humain. Du moins intimement et cela lui faisait peur. C'est pour cela qu'a l'heure actuelle après six semaines passées aux cotés de la brune, il n'y avait eu que de simples allusions ou flirt, Lena jouant avec ses nerfs alors qu'elle rappelait autant que nécessaire le cambriolage de ses lèvres par la Kryptonienne et que bientôt elle reviendrait chercher son dû. Mais rien qui puisse faire perdre le contrôle à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de faire évoluer leur relation vers des sphères qui pourraient mettre à mal sa maitrise de ses pouvoirs. Que ferait-elle, si elle blessait Lena ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais…

Supergirl atterrissait sur son balcon, Lee dans les bras. Lena était absente pour quelques jours pour un voyage d'affaire et elle ne parvenait pas à rester seule dans ce grand Penthouse que possédait la brune. Non pas qu'elle ne s'y sente pas bien mais sans elle, elle avait l'impression d'errer comme une âme en peine. Chez elle au moins, elle pourrait voir sa sœur et inviter ses amis pour se divertir et ne plus penser à l'absence de sa meilleure amie qui lui pesait. Elle posa Lee sur son lit en riant alors que le poil long de la chatonne était tout hérissé de son vol improvisé avec l'héroïne et qu'elle la regardait déjà d'un air blasé.

« Tu n'as à peine que huit semaines et tu es déjà désabusée, ton vol ne t'as pas plu ? » demanda la blonde en se changeant en super vitesse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kara s'allongea sur son lit en prenant son bébé chat dans ses bras qui miaula et se mit à ronronner et elle entama une discussion avec-elle en riant alors que la chatonne la câlinait.

Alex se garait devant l'immeuble de sa sœur. Elle leva la tête et sourit alors qu'elle voyait la lumière de sa chambre allumée. Cela faisait six semaines qu'elles se voyaient à peine à part pour ses missions pour Supergirl et elle commençait à lui manquer cruellement. Les soirées de sa sœur étaient réservées pour la plupart pour la PDG de L-Corp. Si cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure puisse que les siennes, elle les passait avec Kelly et qu'elle était heureuse qu'enfin sa sœur ouvre les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, elle ne voulait pas rompre leur lien fusionnel. Donc ce soir sachant que sa sœur ne bougerait pas de chez elle alors que d'après ce qu'elle avait compris sa « meilleure amie » n'était pas à National City. Donc, elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à sa frangine.

Un sac remplie de raviolis chinois et de pâtes dont elle était si friande en main, elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'appartement de la blonde utilisant ses clés pour rentrer. Elle déposait le sac de nourriture sur l'îlot de cuisine de Kara lorsqu'elle discerna le rire de celle-ci ou plutôt son gloussement.

« Ohhhh Lee, arrêtes ça, non tu es une coquine ! » entendit-elle Kara dire dans un fou rire.

La rouquine se figea, la bouche ouverte écoutant, son cœur s'emballant alors que des images qu'elles ne voulaient pas imaginer s'imposaient dans sa tête.

« Mais Leeeeee ne me lèche pas ici ! » poursuivit la jeune femme en soupirant.

Alex rougit malgré elle, se sentant de trop, elle ne pensait pas que la relation de sa sœur avec Lena en était déjà arrivée là et les entendre batifolées était trop pour ses oreilles. Assurément elle en ferait des cauchemars.

« Oh tu es si belle ma Lee, je t'adore ! » souffla la journaliste d'un ton mielleux.

Décidément, elle aurait dû appeler avant de venir, elle ne s'était pas imaginé que Kara serait avec sa meilleure amie puisse qu'elle n'était pas censée être là. Enfin si on pouvait l'appeler encore meilleure amie, c'était plus une amante à présent. La femme d'affaire était donc revenue plus tôt que prévu pour prendre du bon temps avec sa sœur.

Alex eu un haut de cœur alors qu'elle entendait Kara soupirer puis gémir en riant à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas Kara si expansive, bien qu'elle n'est jamais pensée à sa sœur comme cela dans des moments intimes. Lena était si silencieuse mais sa bouche devait être occupée à faire quelque chose que la directrice du DEO préférait ignorer.

Grimaçant de dégoût à cette pensée, elle tourna lentement les talons et referma la porte derrière elle le plus délicatement possible, pas certaine de pouvoir fermer l'œil cette nuit alors qu'elle avait la vision d'horreur de sa crétine de sœur faisant des galipettes avec cette idiote de Luthor.

Kara sentit son estomac gronder, elle était affamée et sa petite chatonne aussi devait avoir faim. Elle se leva avec Lee dans les bras et alla dans sa cuisine. La jeune femme se stoppa en avisant le sac sur son îlot. Elle posa Lee au sol et regarda dans le contenant, ouvrant de grand yeux en voyant les boites de raviolis et nouilles chinoises. Comment son repas préféré avait-il atterrit chez elle ? La blonde scruta son appartement, utilisant sa vision à rayon X pour voir dans le couloir. Elle constata que sa porte était toujours fermée à clé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se gratta la joue dubitative. Puis ouvrit le sac en sentant le contenu, son estomac gronda, appelant à être restauré, ça tombait si bien, elle qui mourait de faim, elle haussa les épaules après tout si Rao voulait lui faire un cadeau pour atténuer son manque de Lena, elle n'était pas contre.

Préparant avant tout le repas de Lee qu'elle posa sur l'îlot, elle prit la chatonne qu'elle posa dessus puis s'installa à son tour sur celui-ci s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Ne dit pas à Lena que je t'autorise à manger sur mon îlot, ça ne lui plairait pas du tout ! » fit Kara en caressant Lee qui redressa son dos sous sa caresse sans quitter son assiette la faisant sourire.

Le téléphone de la blonde sonna et son sourire s'élargit, il suffisait qu'elle évoque son amie pour que celle-ci lui téléphone.

« Hey ! » salua-t-elle joyeusement.

« Hey ! » lui répondit la brune sur le même ton enjoué.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demandèrent-elles en même temps.

Elles rirent de leur synchronisme puis un silence confortable s'installa quelques instants, l'une écoutant la respiration de l'autre et accessoirement pour Kara le cœur de Lena.

« Tu dînes ? » s'enquit Lena alors qu'elle-même, s'habillait après avoir pris sa douche.

« Oui comment tu sais ? » s'étonna la blonde. « T'as mis des caméras chez moi ? » questionna suspicieuse en regardant autour d'elle en riant.

Lena ricana en roulant des yeux, enfilant un bas de jogging et un pull ample pour être à l'aise pour la nuit.

« Vu l'heure, je suis certaine que tu meurs de faim et que tu manges des raviolis et des pâtes chinoises. » assura Lena qui se servait un verre de vin avant de s'installer sur le sofa de sa chambre d'hôtel, une salade composée sur la table basse n'attendant qu'elle.

« Non mais tu as un don de double vue ? » s'exclama la journaliste après avoir mangé un ravioli.

« Tu n'es pas difficile à cerner sur la nourriture Kara. » s'amusa la brune avant de boire une gorgée de son vin.

« Figures toi que ce dîner est apparu comme par magie sur mon îlot de cuisine ! » expliqua Kara.

« Ah oui ? C'est curieux mais tu n'es pas à mon Penthouse ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils pensant à leur chatonne. « Et Lee ? »

« Je l'ai prise avec moi ? » l'informa la Kryptonienne en souriant alors que le bébé chat somnolait sur l'îlot après avoir fini son repas.

« Et ton propriétaire ? » questionna la femme d'affaire se souvenant que sa meilleure amie avait dit ne pas pouvoir avoir d'animaux.

« Ce que mon propriétaire ne sait pas ne peut pas le contrarier ! » murmura la fille du ciel comme une confidence.

« Miss Danvers, vous vous dévergondée, je ne pensais pas que vous enfreindriez les règles ! » se moqua Lena.

« Hey, dis que je suis ennuyeuse ! » s'offusqua faussement Kara.

« Oh non miss Zor-El, vous êtes tout sauf ennuyeuse… » susurra la brune d'une voix suave.

Lena pouvait voir son amie rougir, rien qu'à son silence et elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Pourquoi n'être pas resté à mon Penthouse plutôt que de risquer de te faire réprimander par ton propriétaire ? » voulu savoir Lena. « Tu ne te plait pas chez moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas cela c'est juste... » commença Kara rougissant un peu plus. « Sans toi, je tourne en rond, j'aime ton appartement mais uniquement lorsque tu y es. » avoua la blonde d'une voix timide.

La femme d'affaire se pinça les lèvres, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à la révélation de sa meilleure amie dont elle ne pouvait que se réjouir.

« Tu me manques aussi … » souffla Lena en prenant une respiration après un long silence.

Un blanc se fit à nouveau. Chacune pensant à l'autre l'imaginant à ses côtés.

« Tu reviens bientôt ? » demanda d'une voix éteinte Kara, après un soupire.

« D'ici trois jours, deux si ça se passe bien. » répondit la brune en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

« Alors j'espère que ça se passera plus que bien. » rétorqua Kara en se levant prenant Lee avec elle pour également s'étendre sur son sofa.

« Je vais tout faire pour… » lui assura la PDG.

Un autre silence, cette fois aucune ne le rompit. Chacune écoutant la respiration de l'autre à nouveau et c''est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent bercées par le souffle de l'autre…

Deux jours plus tard Lena était revenue de son voyage d'affaire et atterrissait à National City. Elle sourit alors qu'elle avisait une forme flou rouge et bleue pénétrer dans le hangar de son jet par une fenêtre à l'abri des regards.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de l'échelle, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'une Kara Danvers l'attendait, toute timide jouant avec ses lunettes d'une main, tirant sur le bas de sa robe bleue cyan faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux, de l'autre. Elle semblait nerveuse. Lena se mordit les lèvres en avisant son amie, elle la trouvait si sexy qu'elle due faire appel à sa face Luthorienne pour ne pas la déshabiller du regard.

Arrivée à son niveau Lena tendit les bras et Kara s'y jeta, la serrant avec force. La femme d'affaire ferma les yeux se délectant de l'étreinte et de la senteur de la blonde qui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Puis bien trop rapidement à son goût, la Kryptonienne se retira de ses bras pour la prendre par les épaules l'entrainant avec elle vers sa limousine qui les attendait.

« Je nous ai réservé une table dans ton restaurant préféré ! » l'informa la fille du ciel en faisant passer Lena devant elle qui prit place dans l'auto.

« Oh et tu vas manger des légumes, toi ? » se moqua la cadette des Luthors alors que son amie s'installait à ses côtés.

« Des quoi ? » grimaça Kara de dégout faisant pouffer la brune.

Elles franchirent ensemble la porte du restaurant tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Kara fini par lui rapporter les dernières péripéties de leur chatonne faisant rire Lena alors qu'elles s'installaient à leur table.

« Tu as fait manger combien de fois Lee avec toi sur ton îlot ? » s'enquit la brune en regardant le menu.

« Quoi ? Mais, Lee…mange à sa place…tu vois, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer… » balbutia Kara en levant son menu devant son visage pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues à son amie.

« Donc, elle a mangé par terre près de sa petite gamelle d'eau, juste à côté du réfrigérateur. » argua la brune en levant les yeux vers son amie souriant alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une vue des pages avant et arrières du menu de la blonde.

Le silence lui répondit, elle vit juste les longs doigts de la journaliste se crisper sur le papier cartonné.

« Sérieusement Kara ? Tu lui donnes de mauvaises habitudes, ce n'est pas vraiment hygiénique. » soupira Lena en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire en avisant la moue boudeuse de la blonde qui avait baissé le carton pour lui faire face.

« Mais la pauvre, elle est si petite et le carrelage est si froid, elle était dans son coin toute seule et moi aussi… » tenta-t-elle de justifier.

Lena haussa les sourcils, stoïque, tentant de ne pas sourire devant cette mine qui la faisait craquer.

« Tu sais que tu lui as beaucoup manqués … » ajouta Kara en souriant de ce sourire qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

« Etes-vous en train de me manipuler miss Danvers ? » houspilla la brune en posant son menu un sourcil levé.

« Quoi mais non pas du tout, je t'assure qu'elle miaule tous les soirs comme une âme en peine et du coup comme elle est malheureuse, je dois la prendre avec moi dans le lit pour la consoler. » assura Kara en mettant ses mains devant elle.

« Parce qu'en plus elle dort dans le lit ? » s'indigna faussement la femme d'affaire, retenant un rictus s'amusant follement à faire enrager sa meilleure amie qui virait blême.

« Oui …enfin… non, oui…, théoriquement pas dans le lit mais euh sur moi… tu sais, elle adore se blottir contre mon cou ou sur ma poitrine. » bredouilla Kara ne sachant pas comment se sortir de là.

Lena était partie une semaine et il est vrai que la blonde avait autorisée tout ce que la brune avait interdit mais pour sa défense, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses petits orbes verts qui la fixaient avec intensités.

« Oui ça je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ces endroits-là sont des plus confortables et attrayant. » convint la femme d'affaire, aguicheuse, en souriant alors que la Kryptonienne s'étranglait avec l'eau qu'elle buvait, rougissant violemment.

Pour son salut le serveur vint prendre leur commande et cela évita à la journaliste de devoir commenter. Elles dinèrent dans un calme relatif, la plus jeune des Luthors lançant quelques répliques aguicheuses qui firent monter la pression et la chaleur dans les joues de la cadette des Danvers.

« Lena, c'est bien toi ? » entendirent-elle, une voix féminine interpelée la brune qui se figea en reconnaissant cette dernière.

« Amélana ? » fit la PDG en se levant pour faire face à la jeune femme qui se présentait à leur table.

Cette dernière était grande, élancée, les cheveux d'un blond dorés, ses yeux étaient d'un gris profond assez énigmatique pour attirer le regard, son teint halé lui donnait une mine radieuse. C'était une femme magnifique et Kara sentit un pincement étreindre son cœur alors que sans crier gare, la jeune femme prenait dans ses bras sa meilleure amie qui lui rendait la pareille en souriant timidement. La Kryptonienne vit les mains d'Amélana s'attarder dans le dos de Lena en une caresse lascive pour se poser avec douceur sur ses épaules.

« Ça fait une éternité ! » souffla la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la cadette des Luthor avant de prendre une chaise et de s'assoir à leur table sans y avoir été invité sans aucune gêne visible.

« Oui en effet ! » répondit Lena en se tournant vers Kara dont le visage s'était fermé provoquant en elle un étrange mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu me présentes ta charmante amie ? » demanda Amélana en posant un regard intéressé sur l'autre blonde de la table qui porta ses yeux bleus sur la jeune femme qui souriait.

« Kara Danvers, ma meilleure amie. Kara voici Amélana Storm, une amie du pensionnat. » présenta la femme d'affaire un sourire pincé sur les lèvres alors qu'elle voyait celui de sa blonde se forcer.

« Enchantée, Kara Danvers, meilleure amie de Lena Luthor ! » fit l'amie d'enfance de la brune un sourire elliptique sur la face en tendant sa main que la fille du ciel prit dans la sienne pour la saluer, à contre cœur.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle se sentait étrange, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle n'appréciait pas cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. Elle avait une façon de regarder Lena qui lui déplaisait et le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur devenait de plus en plus douloureux et insidieux. Elle sentait une colère sourde l'envahir et un agacement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Que fais-tu à National City ? » demanda Lena pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre elles.

« Je suis ici pour affaires mais je ne serais pas contre transformer mon séjour en plaisir… » répondit Amélana suggestivement en dévorant Lena du regard ce qui n'échappa à Kara qui serra ses poings qu'elle avait sur la table.

« Je suis assez occupée, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. » rétorqua Lena en jetant un regard à la journaliste dont le mutisme l'inquiétait, elle qui était un puits de paroles.

« Oui je vois, je peux faire des concessions, je ne suis pas jalouse, tu le sais, plus on est de fous… » sous entendit la blonde aux yeux d'orage.

La cadette des Danvers s'étrangla avec sa boisson regardant avec ahurissement la jeune femme qui s'était invité à leur table. Elle regarda Lena qui soupirait. Avait-elle bien compris ce que cette femme proposait ?

« Nous ne sommes pas intéressées ! » gronda la fille d'acier en se levant alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur les bords de la table les faisant plier sur eux.

Amélana avisa le corps de la blonde en se mordant les lèvres puis celui de Lena avec encore plus de convoitise qui s'était levée à son tour comme si le siège l'avait électrifié.

« Quel dommage, je pensais vraiment que j'aurai pu joindre l'utile à l'extrêmement agréable… » se désola l'amie d'enfance de la brune qui allait répliquer, mais la voix étrangement tranchante et peu aimable de sa meilleure amie le fit pour elle :

« Bonne soirée ! »

Puis prenant leurs affaires Kara entraîna Lena avec elle par la main jusqu'à la caisse, furibonde. Elle bouillonnait cette femme avait un regard sur son amie qui ne lui plaisait pas, un regard de convoitise et en plus la jeune Luthor ne l'avait à aucun moment repoussé et c'était même laissé tripoter par cette …cette elle ne savait même pas quel mot utiliser pour qualifier cette femme mais une chose était sûr, la blonde était en rage et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il y avait cette boule qui poussait ses entrailles qui menaçait d'éclater en elle et elle avait peur de ce que cela provoquerait si cela se produisait. Jamais encore un sentiment aussi insidieux ne l'avait étreint et elle détestait ce sentiment qui la rendait maussade et aigrie et toutes les tensions de ces dernières semaines la submergeaient d'un coup.

« Kara… » appela doucement Lena alors que la jeune femme les entraînait en silence hors du restaurant après avoir payé.

« Rentrons ! » coupa-t-elle sèchement la fille du ciel en hélant un taxi.

La brune pénétra à la suite de la blonde dans le véhicule sans un mot, jetant des regards à cette dernière qui s'était enfermée dans un mutisme pesant et oppressant qui la préoccupait de plus en plus. Elle avait compris que Kara était confrontée à la jalousie, sentiment qu'elle ne semblait pas connaitre jusqu'à présent. Cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir démontrant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle autre que de l'amitié mais à cet instant elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir alors que la journaliste avait un visage triste et fermé.

Kara avait le cœur lourd toutes les tensions de ces dernières semaines qui revenaient se rappeler à elle envahissaient son être pour l'engloutir. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot et lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées au Penthouse de Lena, la jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans la chambre d'amis sous le regard inquiet de Lena…

* * *

**Désolée une fic où je ne mettrais pas une petite touche de ANGST ne serait pas de moi lol... Bon eh bien vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la suite rapidement (demain) c'est à vous de jouer qu'avez vous aimé dans ce chapitre ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir les Superfans, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Alors j'ai deux avertissements pour ce chapitre le premier il est inondé d'amour lol le second eh bien ce chapitre est M c'est à dire Mature donc les plus jeunes sont priés de passer leur chemin même si je pense que vous ne le ferez pas les sales gosses mdr.**

**Bref je vous laisse découvrir et vous avertis de lire cela dans un endroit frais lol.**

**Partie 5/5**

* * *

**Supergirl et son univers encore une fois ne m'appartienne pas**

* * *

**Merci aux guests :**

**Lily :Je suis contente que tu apprécies et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Merci.**

**Cam :lol ok oui de reviews ok mais les vls ne font pas évoluer mdr, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca détend avec cette saison qui nous prive de notre ship...**

**J : Et non il n'est pas tout rose mais il ne reste pas gris longtemps, ce n'est pas le but de ma fic, j'ai l'héritière pour les cotés gris, voir noir héhé. Tu vas découvrir qui est cette fameuse "amie" Oui ou Alex peut le découvrir autrement pour Lee. Bon je pense que mon avant-propos répond à ta question sur les peurs de Kara lol. Merci**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La blonde s'assit sur le lit, retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. La perte de certains de ses amis les plus chers, la fusion des mondes, la perte de gens innocents, l'explosion d'Argos sous ses yeux emportant avec elle sa mère Kryptonienne puis sa disparition dans le néant pour pouvoir rétablir l'ordre, tous ses évènements l'avaient déjà tellement bouleversée.

Tout cela l'avait ramené des années en arrières, lorsqu'elle errait dans la zone fantôme ne pensant jamais en sortir. Même si son séjour dans le néant avait semblé durer des mois pour elle pour eux seulement quinze jours s'étaient écoulés. Dans le néant, le temps ne s'égrenait pas comme dans la réalité, dans le néant, il n'y avait rien... Ses amis l'avaient ramené mais elle en était ressortie différente, elle avait ce trou dans la poitrine qu'elle n'avait pas réussis à combler. Elle avait gardé le sourire, sa candeur parce qu'elle croyait toujours… Elle avait perdue l'espoir un temps mais revenir lui avait redonné. Lena avait trouvé comment la faire revenir, elle l'avait sauvé. Mais quelque chose était cassé en elle, comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur terre. La blonde n'en avait parlé à personne pas même à sa sœur, ni à sa meilleure amie à cette époque.

Elle avait repris sa vie comme avant bien trop heureuse de retrouver Lena, de s'être réconciliée avec elle. D'être redevenue proche avec un supplément qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir mais auquel elle ne voulait pas penser pour l'instant car elle était trop troublée pour cela à cet instant.

L'attitude de Lena n'aidait pas. Qui était cette femme qui faisait sourire Lena de cette façon ? Etaient-elles proches ? Au vue de leur proximité assurément. Kara avait une boule qui grandissait dans son estomac, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. Un sentiment qui lui déplaisait et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, ce que cela voulait dire. Elle aurait pu comparer celui-ci au sentiment qu'elle avait pu avoir lorsqu'elle avait vu Mon El dans le placard avec Eve mais en dix fois plus intrusif. Elle était en colère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle en voulait à Lena alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Son amie n'avait fait que parler à une autre femme qu'elle connaissait bien au vue de leur familiarité.

« Kara… » appela Lena alors qu'elle observait son amie qui s'était enfermée dans un mutisme pesant depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées.

Elle la regardait de l'encadrement de la porte et pouvait voir la lutte battre en son amie, sa tension. Elle s'approcha, s'asseyant à ses côtés, l'observant en silence. La blonde caressait distraitement Lee qui ronronnait roulée en boule sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, elle avait l'impression de retrouver la Kara qui était sortie du néant. Etant là sans l'être. La brune ne lui avait jamais posé de question, elle avait attendu qu'elle lui parle de son expérience mais elle avait compris que cela avait été une épreuve qui l'avait traumatisé même si elle avait rapidement retrouvé son sourire qui lui faisait chaviré le cœur.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle voyait la douleur, la peur et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et la serré aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour lui rappeler qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.

Ne résistant pas à cette envie Lena caressa la joue de Kara qui tourna sa tête vers elle, la regardant sans la voir et le cœur de la brune se brisa, elle, qui était si expressive de par un regard, Lena ne voyait rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Alors la dernière des Luthors ne lutta plus et pris son amie dans ses bras. Et comme si la jeune femme n'avait attendu que cette étreinte pour lâcher les vannes, elle éclata en sanglot.

La chatonne miaula, quittant ses genoux alors que Kara passait les bras dans le dos de Lena pour se serrer contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. La brune ne dit rien la pressant contre elle, caressant ses cheveux. Elle attendit que la fille du ciel se calme puis la fit se décoller d'elle pour la regarder. Les yeux de la blonde étaient ravagés par les larmes et ses yeux rougis. Le cœur de la femme d'affaire se déchira, cette vision de son soleil éteint lui était insupportable. Elle sentait qu'elle aussi allait flancher mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle se devait d'être forte pour Kara.

Mue par une impulsion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à repousser, Lena pris le visage en coupe de Kara et commença à embrasser un à un ses yeux avec une infini tendresse, récoltant les perles salées du bout de ses lèvres. La blonde les ferma au contact, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors que la brune déposait deux autres baisers sur ses tempes avec tout autant de douceur. Elle pouvait sentir la journaliste, frémir sous ses lèvres, ne la repoussant aucunement. Lena aurait voulu s'arrêter, ne pas aller trop loin mais à cet instant, elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Trop de sentiments la submergeaient. La terreur qu'elle avait ressentie de ne plus jamais la revoir lorsque Kara n'était pas revenue de son combat contre l'anti-monitor, se sacrifiant pour rétablir l'ordre des mondes et faire revenir ceux qui avaient disparu. Son retour qui l'avait changé, leurs retrouvailles, ses sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait plus à cacher et que les semaines passées à ces cotés quasiment jour et nuit avaient mis à mal. Trop de temps perdu, la brune ne voulait pas bousculer la blonde mais elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir et faire semblant. Son cœur débordait et elle risquait de se noyer si elle ne faisait pas comprendre clairement à Kara qu'elle la voulait autrement qu'en amie.

Alors, elle poursuivait ses baisers descendant sur ses pommettes, les embrassant avec un amour infini puis ses joues quelle bécota avec encore plus de ferveur. Plus elle approchait de ses lèvres et plus elle était frénétique et ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Lena voulait choyer Kara, son cœur ne voulait qu'elle et elle désirait qu'elle le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

« Lena… » gémit Kara en ouvrant les yeux alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres de la brune touché le coin des siennes.

Mais Lena était dans un brouillard épais et n'entendait plus la blonde trop absorbée par son amour qui explosait par tous ses pores. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés et Kara se sentait partir. Elle gémissait sous la bouche de la brune qui la bombardait d'une pluie de baisers comme si elle avait été la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et son cœur se rompit alors qu'enfin ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes. Ce fut d'abord qu'un effleurement puis un appui plus ferme qui arracha un râle de frustration à la blonde alors qu'elle allait répondre, au troisième Lena ne quitta plus la bouche de la journaliste qui n'en pouvant plus attrapa la nuque de sa compagne pour qu'elle ne se retire plus forçant le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. La brune ne se fit pas prié et accorda l'accès à sa douceur buccale et ce fut une explosion de sensations tandis que leur langue s'enroulait l'une autour de l'autre, fusionnant. Chacune gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. Lena sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids malgré qu'elle soit assis. C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ou rêver. Les bras de Kara s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour la maintenir alors que son cœur chavirait complètement. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, sa tête tournait et jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment en embrassant qui que ce soit. C'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant. La Kryptonienne se sentait flottée et alors que Lena rompait leur baiser pour reprendre son air, elle rouvrit les yeux pour les plongés dans ceux de la brune qui souriait.

« Tu illustres parfaitement ce que je ressens en ce moment, Kara… » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol alors qu'elles flottaient. « Ce baiser m'a transporté au sens propre comme au sens figuré. » ajouta la cadette des Luthors en se mordant les lèvres.

Et alors que Kara riait, les faisant redescendre, elles reprirent la voie des airs tandis que Léna l'embrassait à nouveau avec fougue comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si son besoin était vital à sa survie et Kara gémit les élevant un peu plus dans les airs alors que l'héritière des Luthors quittait sa bouche pour son cou, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux lâchés de Lena qui s'agrippait à elle comme un naufragé à son radeau.

« Lena… » souffla Kara les yeux noirs de désir alors qu'elle les faisait se poser sur le canapé.

La brune ouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa belle et se mordit les lèvres, lorsqu'elle vit le bleu qui avait viré à l'orage. Elle savait que Kara en avait envie autant qu'elle mais elle pouvait voir encore la peur dans son regard.

« N'est pas peur, mo ghrà… » souffla-t-elle en caressant sa joue avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire…pas avec un humain…si je perdais le contrôle et que je te faisais mal ? » s'inquiéta Kara en posant sa tête au creux de la poitrine de la femme d'affaire, tentant de reprendre la maitrise d'elle-même en écoutant les battements frénétiques du cœur de son amour.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal… et je te montrerais… » la rassura Lena en soupirant, tentant de maitriser le feu qui embrasait son corps et surtout les palpitations à l'intérieure de ses cuisses.

Elle avait besoin de Kara, maintenant, elle était tellement frustrée et à cran qu'elle sentait qu'un effleurement de sa blonde pourrait la faire venir en une seconde.

« Tu as déjà fait cela ? » demanda la blonde en levant la tête pour regarder sa compagne dans les yeux.

« Avec une autre femme ? » voulu éclaircir Lena avec un sourire.

Kara rougit en hochant la tête, son manque d'expérience ne la rendait pas prude mais tellement mal assurée et sa peur de perdre le contrôle n'arrangeait en rien à la situation. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré une personne qu'elle désirait Lena. Avec Mon EL, le désir était venu avec le temps mais avec la brune, il l'avait frappé d'un coup au moment où elle avait réalisé ses sentiments réels pour elle. Avec Mon El, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir, il pouvait subir ses assauts mais Lena … Si juste des caresses avaient pu déclencher chez elle sa chaleur thermique qu'est-ce que cela serait lorsqu'elles seraient dans le feu de l'action.

« Oui une fois… » avoua Lena en regardant Kara qui se mordait les lèvres.

« Amélana ? » supposa la blonde en serrant les dents se redressant, s'asseyant sur les hanches de Lena, contrariée.

« Ça n'a jamais compté, c'était il y a très longtemps et j'étais complètement bourrée, je ne me souviens même pas de tout. » précisa la femme d'affaire en s'asseyant à son tour caressant la joue de la jeune femme, souriant devant l'évidente jalousie de celle-ci.

« Elle, n'a pas l'air d'avoir oublié, elle… » contra Kara en tournant la tête sur le côté, les lèvres pincées.

« Détecterais-je de la jalousie miss Zor-El ? » s'amusa la brune en tentant de capter le regard de la journaliste qui rougissait un peu plus.

« Je…je ne…Je ne sais pas, la voir te toucher, flirter avec toi, ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je n'ai pas aimé parce que je t'en ai voulu et … » confia-t-elle dans un soupire sans regarder la jeune femme sous elle. « Et je déteste cette femme ! » gronda la Kryptonienne en reportant un regard rageur sur la brune qui retint un rire de peur de vexer la blonde qui était confronté à des sentiments auxquels elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'affronter de par sa candeur et son altruisme.

« Je me fiche complètement de cette femme Kara, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'amour pour elle, j'étais une adolescente qui se cherchait comme tous les adolescents. On a pris notre première cuite ensemble, je savais qu'elle était plus intéressée par les filles que les hommes. Pour ma part, j'étais attirée plus souvent par les hommes mais quelques fois une femme éveillait mon intérêt. Alors après notre soirée beuverie, nous avons finis au lit, c'était bon, différent d'un homme mais cela ne m'a pas véritablement transcendé, juste un plaisir d'une nuit… » expliqua Lena, sincère.

« Mais, elle, voulait plus et moi ça ne m'intéressais pas. Elle était amoureuse mais pas moi. Je m'en veux pour cela parce que si j'avais compris ses sentiments alors je n'aurais pas couché avec elle. » poursuivit la brune en soupirant se souvenant que la jeune adolescente l'avait poursuivi de ses assiduités pendant une longue période essayant de la faire basculer de son côté.

« Mais … ? » s'étonna Kara en fronçant les sourcils, si Lena n'avait eu que des relations avec des hommes, excepté cette … cette femme qu'est-ce qu'était Kara pour elle.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Amélana. Avec elle ça n'a été que physique. Avec toi, c'est au-delà, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai vraiment envie de toi, plus que quiconque mais tu n'es pas que cela Kara. Je t'aime, d'un amour que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne, pas même Jack et pourtant j'étais folle de lui. Je ne veux pas que ton corps… » révéla la brune en se mordant les lèvres en voyant le rouge venir aux joues de la journaliste.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne et ne put se retenir, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne cherchant pas à l'approfondir et s'éloigna en riant devant le râle de protestation de la blonde.

« Je veux aussi ton cœur … » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il n'y avait plus aucun retour possible à présent, Lena regardait Kara avec appréhension, attendant qu'elle réponde à sa déclaration, elle n'était pas femme à être impatiente mais le mutisme de la blonde m'était à mal son flegme Luthorien et son cœur était au bord des lèvres de la Kryptonienne.

« Tu veux quelque chose qui t'appartient depuis notre rencontre… » souffla la jeune femme en passant la main dans les cheveux de sa compagne pour remettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Lena ouvrit la bouche mais Kara la fit taire en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne savais simplement pas… lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, il y a eu quelque chose en moi qui s'est allumé mais je n'ai pas compris. Je ne suis pas d'ici et chez moi ce genre de sentiments est considéré comme inutile. On ne nous élève pas pour aimer mais juste pour régner. Gagner du pouvoir, de la puissance, même si bien sur l'amour existait sur notre planète. J'aimais mes parents, ma famille, mon peuple mais les sentiments amoureux, je ne savais pas. » exposa la Kryptonienne en laissant glissé sa main dans le cou de Lena qui frissonna au contact.

« Avec Mon El, je ne savais pas non plus avant que ma sœur m'ouvre les yeux et ça été facile mais avec toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, ce qu'on partage m'est précieux, je veux pas que ça change… » reconnue la blonde.

Lena sentit son cœur se disloquer dans sa poitrine. Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant une boule dans sa gorge se former pour l'étouffer. La blonde remarqua la mine de Lena et ses yeux qui brillaient dangereusement et s'empressa d'ajouter pour éviter toute confusion :

« Mais je veux plus, je veux rester ta meilleure amie mais à la fois, je veux être ta compagne, être celle qui te rendra heureuse et te feras oublier toutes les trahisons que tu as enduré »

« La mienne pour commencer… » finit-elle dans un murmure.

« Oh Kara, on a dit qu'on en parlait plus, tu avais tes raisons, tu as eu tort mais je ne suis pas toute blanche non plus car ma réaction n'a fait que te donner raison en fin de compte… » la coupa Lena en prenant son visage en coupe posant son front sur le sien.

« Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt, je t'avais promis de ne jamais te mentir, de ne jamais te faire du mal et j'ai fait tout le contraire… » se désola la blonde laissant couler une larme en se rappelant de la souffrance qu'elle avait engendré.

« C'est du passé et au final… au final cela a permis à notre relation de se renforcer, d'être plus profonde. » déclara la brune en serrant la journaliste dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pu contre elle.

« Je t'aime Lena, plus que tout… » avoua Kara avant d'embrasser la brune avec passion, surprenant la jeune femme.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours senti une retenue chez son amie mais à cet instant, elle pouvait ressentir toute la fougue et l'ardeur que renfermait la blonde et elle ne pouvait que s'en délecter car si leur premier baiser avait été merveilleux, celui-ci était au-delà. Elle avait l'impression de communier avec elle, de ne faire qu'une. Les mains de Kara se firent aventureuses et se glissèrent sous son chemisier caressant la peau de son ventre faisant se contracter ses abdominaux. La femme d'affaire gémit et plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de sa compagne pour la rapprocher d'elle, commençant à onduler sous elle pour soulager son envie qui se faisait de plus en plus présente en son centre.

Reprenant sa respiration, Lena rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Kara. Elle fut immédiatement fascinée par leur couleur, si elle les trouvait magnifiques en temps normal, à cet instant, ils étaient somptueux, magnétiques, hypotoniques. Et elle décida que cette nuance de bleu deviendrait sa couleur préférée à partir de ce jour.

« Lena … » souffla Kara, la voix rendue rauque de désir.

« N'aies pas peur mon amour, je te fais confiance. » affirma Lena avant de prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres de sa blonde, leur arrachant un gémissement commun.

Sans quitter les lèvres de la journaliste, la dernière des Luthors, les fit se redresser et à regret se sépara d'elle pour lui dire à bout de souffle :

« Pas ici mo ghrà… pas pour la première fois. »

Sur ses mots, elle se leva en prenant la main de Kara pour l'entrainer avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard ardent de la journaliste sur elle. Et lorsqu'elles eurent franchies la porte de sa chambre, Lena fut tiré en arrière et se retrouva dans les bras de la blonde qui plaqua avec impatience ses lèvres sur les siennes demandant l'accès à ses profondeurs buccales qu'elle lui accorda sans mal. Ainsi leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet langoureux et lascif. Elles se perdirent dans ce baiser qui les transportèrent dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles, oubliant tout.

Reprenant son souffle sans toutefois s'éloigner de Kara leurs lèvres toujours en contact, Lena déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de la fille du ciel. Dans une caresse, elle laissa glisser le vêtement le long de son corps et s'écarta légèrement pour l'admirer avec fascination.

« Tu es si belle… » murmura-t-elle en laissant ses doigts aller sur la peau halée de la Kryptonienne, qui frémit à son touché.

Ne pouvant rester trop longtemps loin l'une de l'autre, elles fusionnèrent à nouveau leurs lèvres pour un autre baiser enflammé. Kara passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune qui gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle sentait cette dernière faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe qui finit rapidement au sol. Leurs baisers étaient frénétiques, urgents, leurs mains audacieuses. La femme d'affaire poussa son amante jusqu'au lit, l'arrière de ses genoux buta contre celui-ci et elles se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre. Lena chevauchant la fille du ciel qui la regardait dégrafer son soutien-gorge en se mordant les lèvres. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu'elle en voyait des étoiles, elle sentait tout son être vibré au contact de celui de Lena qui à présent se présentait quasiment nue devant elle et elle était aussi excité que terrifiée. Elle avait tellement envie de la brune, la rêvait depuis plusieurs mois mais malgré les paroles rassurantes de la femme d'affaire, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre la perte de sa maitrise de soi. Et lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Lena parcourir ses abdos dans un effleurement aguicheur, elle due ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration, haletante.

« Il y a une sacré injustice miss Zor-El… » susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant d'en mordre son lobe, le tirant légèrement arrachant un râle à Kara qui inconsciemment frappa son bassin contre l'entre-jambe de la brune qui gémit.

D'une main experte, elle fit sauter les boutons du jean de sa compagne et fit glisser celui-ci dans un geste caressant le long de ses longues jambes, la blonde soulevant ses hanches pour faire passer le vêtement. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme et elle se rappela la question qu'avait posé une fois Lena qu'elle était sa Kryptonite ? Et en dehors de la réponse évidente puisse que la pierre était mortelle pour elle. Son autre Kryptonite, c'était la brune, incontestablement, elle mourrait pour elle, donnerait sa vie sans une seconde d'hésitation. Et à cet instant, elle était en train de mourir sous ses lèvres alors que la femme d'affaire, laissait un brasier ardent sur sa peau, là où sa bouche se posait.

« Lena… » haleta-t-elle tandis que la jeune femme embrassait son cou, malmenant un de ses seins du bout de ses doigts, jouant avec son bouton rose et durcit par le plaisir.

« Laisses toi aller… Kara… » souffla Lena en embrassant la mâchoire de la fille du ciel avant de s'emparer avec avidité de ses lèvres.

Ce baiser eu raison de toutes les résistances de la blonde et la fit basculer dans un autre monde, elle oublia tout. Ses peurs, sa retenu, elle ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était Lena… La brune sourit entre les lèvres de Kara alors qu'elle réalisait enfin que cette dernière avait baissé les armes pour son plus grand plaisir et clairement le changement était radical. La cadette des Danvers, pris l'initiative de les départir du reste de leur dessous en inversant avec une rapidité légèrement supérieure à la normalité humaine faisant éclaté de rire la brune. La fille du ciel sourit mais repris rapidement son sérieux, torturant ses lèvres. D'un coup la femme d'affaire sentit à nouveau la réserve de son amante revenir. Elle semblait nerveuse et Lena compris, posant une main sur sa joue. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche qu'elle ne chercha pas approfondir au grand désarroi de la fille d'acier.

« Laisses moi te montrer… » murmura Lena avant de prendre passionnément les lèvres de Kara et d'en forcer l'ouverture afin d'enrouler à nouveau leur langue, faisant gémir sa partenaire qui à nouveau participa activement.

La brune échangea encore une fois leur place pour se retrouver à califourchon sur la journaliste et bientôt ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour explorer son corps de sa bouche et de sa langue qui laissèrent un sillon brulant à chaque passage, invitant ses mains à la fête, Lena tortura avec sa langue, un mamelon durcit par le plaisir de la blonde qui poussa un râle rauque, se tortillant sous la jeune Luthor. Elle voulait plus, elle avait besoin de son amante maintenant alors que les palpitations en son centre devenaient frénétiques. Mais Lena semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire attendre, décidé à lui faire perdre la tête. Kara sentait son corps bouillir, son cœur battait à tout rompre semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Lena s'amusa de l'impatience de sa belle, jouant autour de son point sensible sans jamais le toucher. Elle se délecta des frémissements qu'elle provoquait chez elle. Elle-même poussait ses limites, émoustillant au possible son envie alors qu'elle sentait la moiteur de son entre-jambes s'intensifier de par ses palpitations paroxysmiques. Elle était déjà au-delà du raisonnable pour sa santé mentale mais elle voulait que leur première fois soit si exceptionnelle, que Kara rougirait à chaque fois qu'elle y penserait lui donnant envie de recommencer encore et encore. Et d'une certaine manière, elle se vengeait de la torture qu'elle lui avait fait subir durant ces semaines. Taquinant la blonde en passant le dos de ses doigts entre ses cuisses, la Kryptonienne commençait à marmonner dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle comprit sans mal qu'il s'agissait certainement de sa langue natale. Il semblait que c'était une prière et la brune remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou pour le prendre entre ses dents.

« J'aime quand vous me parler en Kryptonien… miss Zor-El, c'est si beau… » susurra-t-elle en glissant enfin ses doigts là où Kara voulait qu'ils soient.

Elle effleura sa toison du bout des doigts comme si cela avait agi d'ailes de papillon, faisant grogner de frustration la journaliste qui ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardé tout le temps fermé lors de la tourmente que lui avait affligé Lena.

« S'il te plait… » supplia-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus orageux dans le vert brumeux de son amante.

N'en pouvant plus, Kara plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Lena et fusionna leurs lèvres pour un baiser ardent et pressant. Et enfin la brune accéda à la demande de son amour, laissant aller ses doigts dans un premier temps sur le bouton gonflé de désir inassouvi de Kara qui gémit le plaisir, ouvrant ses lèvres pour expulsé l'air qu'elle retenait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps alors que la brune s'enfonçait en elle et commençait un va et vient lent de ses doigts habilles, son pouce malmenant doucement son bourgeon. Et les gémissements de la blonde furent remplacer par des râles gutturaux au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait le plaisir que son amante lui procurait sous ses assauts.

Kara bascula la tête en arrière entrouvrant sa bouche, un peu plus, les yeux fermés. Elle n'allait pas survivre à cela, trop de sensation, de sensualité, d'amour, le plaisir que lui provoquait Lena était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Mon EL et alors qu'elle se sentait basculer dans un monde de félicité, elle refusait de venir seule.

Apprenant vite, elle glissa à son tour sa main vers les contrées charnelles de Lena qui haleta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde taquiner à son tour son centre gorgé d'envie. Cela eu l'effet momentané de la faire stopper ses aller et venus. Elle ferma les yeux enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde y déposant de doux baisers humides, son cœur palpitait rapidement au point qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne résiste pas au touché habile de Kara. Elle commença à voir des points blancs dans ses yeux clos et repris ses caresses avant de venir, accélérant le rythme sentant leur moment arriver alors que leurs râles devenaient de forts glapissements, étouffés par leur baiser fougueux. Leurs moiteurs accentuant leur plaisir, ce fut dans des cris ressemblant presque à des hurlements qu'elles vinrent.

Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine comme un cheval fou pris dans une course folle, haletantes, n'arrivant pas à retenir les soubresauts de leur corps qu'avait provoqué leur orgasme, elles s'évanouirent presque dans les bras l'une de l'autre. A bout de souffle Lena se blottis dans le cou de Kara qui la serra contre elle, rabattant la couette sur elle. Gardant les yeux fermés avec un sourire extatique la femme d'affaire parvint à balbutier quelques mots qu'elle pensait plus ou moins intelligibles d'une voix si grave qu'elle eut peine à la reconnaitre.

« Waouh…c'était…wow juste … extraordinaire. »

Le silence lui répondit et Lena releva la tête, la posant sur sa main qui reposait sur la poitrine de Kara pour regarder cette dernière qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle, les yeux clos également, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et l'orgueil de la brune en fut flattée sachant qu'elle était responsable de l'état de son amante alors qu'elle voyait le si beau visage de celle-ci, ravagé par le plaisir, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Et Lena était si fière d'elle, d'être responsable de son euphorie. Ce soir Supergirl avait été à sa merci, elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête et rêvait déjà de recommencer.

« Je vous…trouve peu loquace pour un génie miss Luthor. » sourit Kara en se tournant vers son amante pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Le vert fusionna avec le bleu pour un échange d'une intensité nouvelle, comme si leur relation était montée encore d'un cran. C'était le cas et les deux jeunes femmes étaient persuadées qu'elles ne trouveraient jamais une telle fusion avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Voyons, si je peux te rendre muette … » fit Kara avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la brune les ravageant des siennes, arrachant un gémissement sonore à la plus jeune des Luthors.

Une super et un Luthor qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre, une super et un Luthor qui se livre une bataille d'amour et non de violence, une Super et une Luthor qui unissaient leur âme et leur cœur pour ne faire plus qu'une…

La nuit avait été courte et Lena s'endormie à l'aube, épuisée mais comblée. Kara avait été étonnée par la résistance de la jeune Luthor à ses assauts répétés. Elle avait eu raison, elle avait dépassé ses limites mais l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle et à présent, elle était profondément endormie dans les bras de la journaliste qui admirait la beauté de sa compagne au lever du jour. Les rayons orangés du soleil levant rendaient la scène irréelle. La pièce ainsi éclairée lui fit penser à Krypton.

Ne pouvant résister, Kara replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était glissé sur le front de la brune derrière de son oreille. Jamais dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait vu une pareille somptuosité chez un être humain ou extraterrestre. Elle pensait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder ainsi dormir paisiblement, si sereine, un léger sourire planant sur son magnifique visage. A cet instant Kara se demanda comment elle avait pu résister si longtemps. Comment elle ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt à quel point elle était amoureuse de Lena. Toutes ces années perdues à se tourner autour, à dissimuler sans se rendre compte au tréfonds de son cœur, ses vrais sentiments. Au-delà de sa splendeur, la blonde n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi entière et sincère que la jeune femme d'affaire. Bien sûr, elle avait menti quelques fois mais c'était toujours dans un but altruiste, ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour le bien des autres. Elle s'était perdue en chemin à un moment donné mais la Kryptonienne avait réussi à la ramener et encore une fois même dans ce moment, Lena avait été sincère dans ses actes. Même s'ils avaient été régie par la douleur, son but avait été de faire le bien. Au fil des années, Kara avait appris à découvrir la jeune femme, ses fêlures, ses peurs, sa gentillesse. Elle avait malgré tout un cœur pur peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient dire, Lena n'était une Luthor que de nom. Comme elle l'avait toujours su, cela ne la définissait pas, non, pour Kara la brune n'était que Lena, la femme la plus extraordinaire au monde.

Se positionnant de façon à être au plus près d'elle, la blonde caressa les lèvres de sa belle et se pencha pour lui voler un autre baiser. Lena lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle lui rendrait la pareille, elle s'en réjouissait d'avance car elle serait sa victime consentante de ce vol…

Ce fut la sonnette de l'appartement de Lena qui les réveilla, la brune gémit en remuant quelque peu comme pour se lever mais une main ferme se plaqua sur sa taille.

« Laisses sonner, on est dimanche qui que ce soit, il n'aura qu'à repasser un autre jour. » grogna Kara en se calant dans le cou de Lena y déposant quelques baisers pour être certaine qu'elle l'écouterait et laisserait l'opportun sur le palier de la porte.

Rapidement leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser du matin enflammé comme si la nuit ne leur avait pas suffi. La blonde s'allongea sur la brune qui gémit alors qu'elle sentait la main de sa compagne caresser sa cuisse pour la relever légèrement afin de se glisser entre ses jambes. Elle sentait le brouillard envahir son esprit tandis que la fille du ciel quittait ses lèvres pour malmener la peau de son cou, y laissant de nouvelles marques qui s'ajoutèrent à celles qu'elle lui avait fait lors de leurs séances nocturnes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les réserves de la timide cadette des Danvers avaient fondues comme neige au soleil et elle avait voulu par ses succions marquer Lena comme sienne.

« Kara… » soupira Lena alors que l'intrus s'agaçait sur la sonnette et donnait de gros coups sur sa porte. « C'est … hum…peut être…uh… important… » parvint-elle à dire alors que son amante descendait le long de son corps arrêtant sa bouche sur son téton durcis de plaisir.

Supergirl râla en se redressant, fixant la porte en plissant les yeux. Lena comprit qu'elle utilisait sa vision à rayon X pour aviser le casse pied qui les ennuyait un dimanche. Elle vit la tête de la Kryptonienne changer et son teint virer au gris puis au vert.

« C'est ma sœur ! » s'étrangla-t-elle en sautant du lit lestement cherchant ses affaires avec panique.

« Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » s'étonna Lena en se levant à son tour.

« Suis-je Alex ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! » répondit la blonde en grognant enfilant sa culotte.

« Ok, inutile de paniquer, tu vas rester dans la chambre. Je vais voir ce qu'elle veut. » ricana Lena en se glissant dans sa robe de chambre en soie, amusée par l'attitude de la jeune femme semblable à une adolescente prise en flagrant délit par ses parents dans une position compromettante.

« Mais… » commença à protester Kara que la brune fit taire par un baiser.

« C'est toi qui a les supers pouvoirs pas elle, reste tranquille et attends-moi là, ne te refroidie pas trop, j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce que nous avons commencé ! » annonça la brune en faisant un clin d'œil subjectif à la blonde qui rougit faisant rire la femme d'affaire qui se demandait comment elle pouvait rougir encore après leur nuit de débauche.

« Sois prudente, Alex à un radar, elle est très perspicace. » l'avertis Kara en se laissant retomber dans le lit en soupirant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je sais gérer les flics trop curieux… » rigola la plus jeune des Luthors en sortant de la chambre.

Elle ramassa rapidement leurs affaires qu'elles avait semées dans le salon et les cacha sous un coussin du canapé puis se dirigea vers la porte, pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

« Alex ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » joua-t-elle la surprise, ouvrant de grands yeux d'étonnement.

« Ma sœur est là ? » voulu savoir Alex en guise de salut, s'invitant dans le Penthouse de Lena sans y être conviée.

« Pourquoi serait-elle ici un dimanche matin à… » questionna en toute innocence la brune avant d'aviser l'heure sur l'horloge de sa cuisine. « A onze heures et demi du matin ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble depuis des semaines, alors je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle soit là avec TOI, un dimanche matin. » répondit la rouquine en regardant le canapé avec intérêt.

Alex inspecta la pièce comme si elle pouvait voir à travers les murs. Elle se tourna vers la brune et la regarda, haussant les sourcils, la scrutant de haut en bas. Un léger sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres à la tenue légère de la femme d'affaire.

« Je dérange ? » s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans quitter des yeux la brune qui resta stoïque, sa poker face Luthorienne sur le visage.

« Un peu oui, je suis comment dirais en charmante compagnie et je ne vais pas te faire de dessin, n'est-ce pas Alex… » sous entendit Lena avec un sourire convenant.

La rouquine allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par un miaulement désespéré. Elle tourna et vit la chatonne de la brune sortir de son panier s'étendre et miauler encore en s'asseyant à côté de sa gamelle.

« Tu m'excuseras, j'ai un ventre à nourrir. » annonça Lena en s'approchant de Lee pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un bisou sur la truffe avant de sortir sa pâté sous le regard choqué d'Alex qui la suivait des yeux.

La petite chatte noire se positionna sur les épaules de la brune donnant des coups de tête sur la joue de la jeune femme pour un bonjour mais aussi pour la faire se presser.

« Tu as un chat, TOI ? » s'étonna la rouquine en s'approchant d'elles ne résistant pas à l'envie de caresser la chatonne qui tapa sa tête dans sa paume à la recherche de caresse.

« Elle ! » corrigea-t-elle « Et elle est aussi à Kara. » ajouta-t-elle en mélangeant les croquettes avec la pâté pour les humidifier afin qu'elles soient moins dures à digérer pour la petite minette qui mangeait du solide depuis peu, sous le regard intéressé de cette dernière qui donnait des coups de pattes dans le vide d'impatience.

« A ma sœur aussi ? » dit la jeune femme éberluée par la nouvelle.

Elle sourit puis ajouta les yeux rivés sur la brune qui posait Lee au sol qui se jeta sur sa pitance

« Vous en êtes déjà là ? » s'amusa-t-elle en glissant les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » nia Lena en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers son percolateur afin de leur faire un café.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alex s'attarde mais si elle se montrait trop empressée de la mettre dehors, Alex aurait des soupçons. Bien qu'elle lui aies fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle ne voulait pas que la rouquine ait le moindre doute.

« Oui bien sûr, ma sœur n'est pas chez elle, elle déserte son appartement depuis des siècles, tu m'annonces que vous avez adopté un chaton ensemble et tu nies avoir une relation avec ma sœur. » fit- Alex en levant un sourcil perplexe.

« Nous avons eu de lourdes épreuves qui nous ont rapproché, nous avions besoin de nous retrouver pour renouer nos liens. » expliqua la brune ne mentant pas complètement. « Quant à Lee, ta sœur ne pouvait pas la prendre chez elle, nous l'avons trouvé dans une poubelle, mourante sa petite famille décédée à ses côtés, tu connais Kara et son cœur immense. Cela la rendait bien trop triste de laisser cette chatonne sans savoir si elle serait adoptée alors je l'ai pris avec moi mais comme elle n'était pas sevrée, Kara s'est proposée de m'aider pour remplacer la mère de la petite. » ajouta-t-elle pour orienter la sœur de la journaliste sur une autre piste avec une vérité.

« Oui, je vois que vous avez bien renoué … » insinua Alex en ricanant, son regard rivé sur Lena essayant de déceler la moindre faille.

Mais la jeune femme était une Luthor et elle ne laissait rien paraitre même si intérieurement elle n'en menait pas large. Elle regardait leur café couler ne répondant pas à la sœur de sa compagne.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cœur en guimauve Lena, ou ce n'est que pour ma sœur… » dit l'agent en remerciant de la tête la brune qui s'installa à ses côtés sirotant son café sans relever le commentaire.

Un silence s'installa, Alex avait un sourire suffisant sur la face faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la PDG. Nul doute qu'elle n'achetait pas son explication. La jeune femme ne désirait pas cacher sa relation amoureuse avec la blonde mais pour en avoir parler un peu cette nuit entre deux rounds ardents, elles avaient décidés comme un accord de garder secret, l'évolution de leur amitié.

Alors qu'elle finissait son café, il sembla qu'Alex eu une révélation.

« Attends votre chaton s'appelle Lee ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle, comprenant qu'elle avait due se méprendre ce jour-là lorsqu'elle avait rejoint sa sœur dans son appartement.

« Oui, une idée lumineuse de ta sœur comme quoi cette chatonne parce qu'elle a le pelage noir et les yeux verts est ma version féline ! » répondit Lena en roulant des yeux ne pouvant retenir un sourire attendris alors qu'elle évoquait les facéties de Kara.

Alex observa Lena et sourit, elle était radieuse, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui attendait la jeune femme dans sa chambre et elle en était heureuse. Elle avait vu sa sœur détruite par la perte de sa meilleure amie et elle avait compris depuis longtemps, bien avant Kara que leurs sentiments à toutes deux étaient bien au-delà d'une simple amitié. La brune avait su gagné son amitié et sa confiance malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ces derniers temps. Le fait qu'elle ait sombré ainsi démontrait un véritable amour pour sa sœur et elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure personne pour elle. Et si au départ, elle avait été étonné que sa sœur soit intéressée elle aussi par les femmes, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas mais juste Lena qu'elle aimait. La personne en elle-même, comme une âme sœur.

« Bien, je vais te laisser avec ta compagnie, je pense qu'elle doit ronger son frein sans toi et vu ta tenue et les marques dans ton cou et sur tes clavicules, j'ai dû interrompre quelque chose d'assez agréable. » déclara explicitement Alex en faisant tressauté ses sourcils, riant alors que Lena recrachait son café dans sa tasse.

La rouquine jeta un dernier regard vers le canapé, souriant alors qu'elle voyait un bout de chemise sous un coussin, reconnaissant celle de Kara et lança alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte :

« Embrasse ma sœur et si elle sort de ton lit un jour dis-lui que je veux une soirée entre sœurs dans les plus brefs, délais. » Sur ses paroles, elle sortit en riant satisfaite d'avoir effrité le masque d'indifférence Luthorienne de Lena.

La brune souffla passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit un appel d'air dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Kara qui avait remis sa chemise ne boutonnant pas les deux premiers boutons laissant découvert la naissance de sa poitrine. La femme d'affaire se mordit les lèvres en s'approchant d'elle ses yeux s'assombrissant à cette vue dont elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

« Elle sait ! » fit la blonde, alors que la cadette des Luthors la prenait dans ses bras pour coller ses lèvres à son cou.

« C'est évident… » convint Lena en déboutonnant le reste de la chemise de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » s'enquit Kara en fermant les yeux basculant la tête en arrière afin de facilité l'accès aux lèvres de son amante sur la colonne de sa gorge.

« Non…je pense que ta sœur ne le criera pas sur tous les toits. Et elle est en droit de savoir que nous sommes maintenant en couple. » souffla la brune en faisant glisser la chemise de la journaliste au sol.

« Nous sommes en couple ? » s'extasia la blonde en dénouant la ceinture du peignoir de Lena qui finit également à leur pied.

La femme d'affaire poussa Kara contre l'îlot de sa cuisine évitant de justesse Lee qui outrée par le comportement de son humaine cracha et alla d'un pas digne dans sa panière semblant leur jeter un regard de dédain.

« Tu poses la question Kara, après ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit, tu te poses la question de savoir si nous sommes un couple. » se moqua la brune en soulevant la blonde pour l'assoir sur le comptoir, se mordant les lèvres d'envie en avisant sa belle qui rougissait.

« Les marques sur mon corps devraient te donner un indice et si je ne peux pas encore te marquer à mon tour, j'ai bien l'intention de trouver une solution pour y remédier et signifier au monde que Kara Danvers-Zor-El est chasse gardé… » susurra Lena avant de prendre possession avec avidité des lèvres de la jeune femme qui gémit alors que cette dernière laissait ses mains se faire audacieuses.

Lee miaula, alors qu'elle observait les deux jeunes femmes s'aimer, ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle se mit à ronronner de satisfaction en s'installant dans sa couche et après un long bâillement se roula en boule, leur tournant le dos.

Cela avait commencé par une rencontre de deux êtres abimés par la vie. Cela avait été une attirance irrésistible entre ses deux âmes, une amitié qui avait été évidente dans un seul regard. Une alchimie transcendante. Cela avait commencé par un secret tragiquement dévoilé, par cette amitié si merveilleuse, brisée. De la rancœur, de la haine, de l'amour, une confusion liée à ce secret vécu comme une trahison. Cela avait commencé par un amour sans faille, une confiance hors norme d'une femme pour une autre. Une âme sauvée par une autre. Cela s'était poursuivi par ce lien si fort que rien ne pouvait briser, une amitié qui avait évolué en quelque chose de plus fort comme une évidence. Cela se poursuivait par des âmes sœurs qui enfin étaient unifiées et complétées. Cela avait commencé par une Luthor qui tombe amoureuse d'une Super…

* * *

**Voila c'est fini, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic qui n'était de base qu'un simple OS mais l'histoire à parlé d'elle même mes doigts ont fait le reste ( c'est bizarre ce que je dis lol) J'ai un os qui arrive sur Noel, il est écrit mais comme à la base c'est pour un calendrier de l'avant de fiction, je ne peux pas le poster avant le 18 date où il sera publié sur facebook et donc ici. Il est assez long et tout tendre mais je vous en parlerais le moment venu...**

**Bon c'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il ne faut pas y aller de vos reviews, c'est à vous les gens...**


End file.
